Riley's First Sleepover
by Turtlerose555
Summary: Cindy hosts a sleepover for her friends. Riley wants in, so he brings over some of his friends. What starts out as a simple sleepover turns into a crazy night of laughs. Rated T for language. FINAL PART POSTED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I'm gonna start explaining stuff now, so that you don't have a bunch of questions and can just enjoy the story. The characters won't really be acting like themselves in this story. Cindy and Amy are more mature, Jazzy's obssesed with Huey, and the boys act way stupider than normal (and yes, even Huey will act stupid in here). Other than that enjoy this humorous story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>4:47 P.M.<span>_

Cindy was in her backyard, chilling in a lawn chair by her swimming pool, ready to get a summer tan on.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "What a nice evening to just relax..."

"CINDY!"

"Well, so much for that idea."

Riley came running out the back door and stood in front of her, blocking the angle of the sun from hitting her.

"Why is that strawberry blonde mixed bitch at our front door?"

"Who?"

"The girl who's obsessed with my brother. Lily? Rose?"

"Oh, Jazmine's here!"

"Yeah, her. And that one black girl is with her. You know, Caesar's cousin.

"Oh, and Amy's here too! They must be here for the sleepover party!"

"Sleepover? What's a sleepover?"

Cindy looked at him disbelievingly.

"No annoying questions now please. Hey, I'll tell you if you go get those girls!"

"Okay!" Riley exclaimed, and he whisked off, only to return two minutes later with Amy and Jazmine in tow.

"Alright, they're here! Now what the hell is a sleepover?"

Jazmine and Amy looked at him as if he were stupid.

"What? Have you lived in a cave your whole life?" Jazmine shouted at him.

"If by 'cave' you mean dangerous Urban Chicago, then yes. My body needs it's own cleaning service.

"Uh that was rhetorical question," Amy grimaced, "And ewwww. But anyways, a sleepover is when you have one or many of your friends spend the night over at your house."

"Oh...Wait! So that means you guys are gonna be up all night giggling and having fun while me and Johnny are stuck with the dishes!"

"Uh huh," Cindy said, "Or, you two could invite some people over, but you guys have no friends, so won't happen."

"Be right back," Riley muttered, and he took off. He then returned about a few minutes later, with Huey and the brothers' black/asian mix friend, Christian. Riley then looked at Cindy with begging eyes.

"Can they stay over, C-Merph? Please? Pretty please?"

"Huh?" Huey and Christian exclaimed.

Cindy looked surprised, "I...guess...so...but-"

"Great! Thanks! Bye!" He then took off again, with Huey and Christian in tow.

"Alright, what just happened?" Amy asked, blinking hard in confusion.

"Huey's gonna spend the night with us!" Jazmine sighed while lost in a love trance.

"Riley owes me big time," Cindy groaned.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_In a hallway...(5:02 P.M.)_

Riley leaned up against the wall with Huey and Christian. Huey and Christian still looked utterly confused.

"Alright," Riley started, "The reason why I brought you guys over here is because I wanna have a sleepover!"

Huey and Christian looked at Riley as if he were stupid.

"L'il bro, you do that sleepovers are for girls, right?" Huey asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm jealous of Cindy! She's spoiled! She gets everything! So, are you guys in, or are you in?"

"Well given the choices, I'd say we're in," Christian said.

"Awesome! But first, we must create a plan of TORCHERING them! Mwuahahahahahahah!"

Christian looked slightly scared at this, and Huey could only shake his head.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_In a broom closet (5:07 P.M.)_

"So, tell me again why we're in a broom closet?" Huey asked.

"Huey, I just told you a million times that this is gonna be our hideout!" Riley replied.

"Well, what if I'm claustrophobic?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means he's afraid of Santa Claus, stupid," Christian told him.

"Oh...HO HO HO!"

"Stop it, Riles! You're scaring him!"

"Alright, you guys are _so_ lucky that I'm not claustrophobic," Huey groaned, "But anyways, now that we're in a closet, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well," Christian started, "Amy brought her video camera. You guys wanna record something on it?"

"Sure!" The brothers exclaimed.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Living Room (5:21 P.M.)_

"Dammit, how do you work this thing?" Christian muttered as he fumbled with the camera.

He accidently pressed a button and a video clip of him singing horribly in the shower began to play.

"(On camera) I'm walking on sunshine! Woooaahhh! I'm walking on sunshine! Woaaahhhh! I'm walking on sunshine! Wooaahhh! And don't it feel good!"

"Oh," Christian blushed, "How did that get in there?"

"Dude, you sing in the shower?" Riley questioned

"Wait, He was singing?" Huey asked disbelievingly, "I could've sworn he was shaving a cat..."

"Well let's see you guys try to sing, then! I bet I'm better than all of you put together!"

"You're on!" Huey challenged, "But how are we gonna sing?"

"Cindy has a karaoke machine in the basement," Riley suggested.

"TO THE BASEMENT!"

"Wait," Christian paused, "The dusty...cold...dark...b-b-basement? Did I mention that I'm scared of the dark?"

"You're what?" Riley asked.

"I'm...scared...of...the dark. Ever since I was like two, I've had a thing against dark places..."

**Flashback (Christian: 2) (Amy: 2 1/2)**

Christian and Amy were standing in the opening of a closet. It looked pretty dark inside.

"No, Amy! I don't wanna go in da cwoset!"

"Yes! You haf to! Therewes candy in therwe!"

"CANDY!" Christian exclaimed as he ran into the closet, "Heeyyy, therewes no candy in here!"

"Nope!" Amy exclaimed as she slammed the closet door shut, and Christian started to cry.

**End Flashback/Resume story**

"Even when I first met Riley, I winced a little. No offence."

"None taken."

"Alright, then forget that," Huey said, "Now what?"

"Oooh! We can go sneak on the girls!" Riley suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe they're playing truth or dare!" Christian agreed.

"Yeah!...what the hell is truth or dare?"

"Let's just go already," Huey groaned.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Outside Cindy's bedroom door (5:36 P.M.)_

"Guys, I'm not so sure we should spy on them," Riley said, rethinking this choice, "I mean...just look at what happened to Billy! He snuck in on Cindy, and now look at him!"

"Who the hell is Billy?" Christian asked.

"Exactly."

Christian looked scared at that remark.

"Guys," Huey started, "Cindy cannot and WILL NOT kill us. Besides, we're too adorable to kill!"

"Yeah, but I'm the cutest nigga," Riley said.

"You may be cute, but I'm HOT," Christian countered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Oh REALLY?"

"Yeah! REALLY!"

"OH-"

"Shutup, you two!" Huey hissed at them, "Besides, you guys are just about as hot as an ice cube!"

"Hey!" The other two exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm melting..." Christian said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DO Y'ALL WANT THEM TO HEAR US?" Huey yelled out.

"Too late, dumbass..."

Riley pointed behind Huey, and Huey turned his head. Behind him, the door was ajar, and Cindy stood in the opening, arms crossed and glaring.

"Can I help you three?"

"Uh yeah," Huey started off nervously, "We were gonna ask if...um..."

"If could make cookies for us!" Christian exclaimed.

"Cookies?" Huey questioned.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry!"

"Uh yeah, cookies! And Riley said he couldn't use the oven without supervision, so we thought we'd ask you!"

"I can too use the oven by myself!" Riley exclaimed, "Wait...no I can't."

"We have cookies!" Amy called out, pulling out a tray of hot cookies from beside her, "Fresh out of the oven!"

"COOKIES!" Christian cried out, and he raced towards the plate of cookies, which is yanked from him before he could even grab a cookie.

"Only if you play truth or dare with us," Amy said, holding the tray out of reach.

"Once again, I am conned by Amy for sugary delights," Christian sighed, "Okay, I'll play."

"Yippie! My first truth or dare game!" Riley exclaimed as he ran in and sat down next to Christian.

"Every day, he acts more and more like a 5-year-old," Cindy muttered, shaking her head, "Alright, all of you can play."

"Come over here, Huey darling!" Jazmine called, patting the spot on the ground next to her.

"Who's fucking idea was this anyways, because it certainly wasn't mine," Huey muttered.

He walked over and sat down inbetween Amy and Jazmine. Jazmine scooted over and nuzzled him, but Huey shrugged her off roughly.

"Alright gang," Cindy said as she seated herself on the floor, "Since I'm the youngest, I'll start off."

"Actually Cindy," Riley interrupted, "I'm the youngest since-"

"I said I'LL GO FIRST!"

"Okay, okay, you can go first!"

"Alright, Amy! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I uh...uh...um...oohh! I dare you to kiss Huey!"

"Yay!"

"Dammit!" Huey cried out.

Jazmine grabbed Huey and kissed him full on the lips. Christian and Riley began snickering at them. When Jazmine broke the kiss, Huey started spitting on the ground.

"IT BURNS!"

"Okay, my turn!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"IT STILL BURNS!"

"Okay, Huey!"

"Not again!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Awww...um...What are Cairo and Caesar doing right now?"

"Um...I think they're working right now."

"What? They don't have jobs...do they?" Amy asked.

"Oh no. Cairo's working on his psycology report. Caesar's just working out.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Meanwhile, at Huey's apartment_

Cairo and Caesar are sitting down in the living room playing chess.

"Uh...King me!" Caesar shouts out.

"Nigga, what fucking game are you playing?" Cairo shouted out disbelievingly, "Last time, you yelled out 'Go Fish'!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Back at Cindy's house_

"Okay," Huey said, "Now that's that over with, Riley!"

"C-Merph? I'm scared..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare?"

"I dare you to flap your arms like a chicken! And cluck like one too for...um...a minute!"

"Hell no."

"Riles, you have to. You picked dare!"

"...Fine..."

Riley got up from his spot, and walked around, flapping his arms and cluking like a chicken. Huey and Christian burst out laughing at his act.

"Okay, that was lame," Cindy remarked as Riley sat back down.

"AMY!"

"Shit..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh Dare."

"I dare you to give me and Christian a cookie!"

"Grrr..." Was all Amy could muster as she handed a cookie to both Riley and Christian, and they both looked happy about it.

"Hey! What about me?" Huey asked.

"What _about_ you?" Riley shot back.

Huey growled and gave Riley the evil eye.

"Fine," Amy said after she put down the cookie tray, "Christian, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Give me back the cookie."

Christian groaned out as he handed back the cookie to Amy. Riley stuffed his in his mouth in fear of it being taken away from him.

"I should've eaten it when I had the chance..." Christian pouted, "Truth or Dare, Cindy?"

"Um...truth."

"Do you like Caesar?"

"Woah...uh...um...uh...NO WAY!" Cindy burst out, face reddening, "No, he's too weird and dumb! Why would I like him? Heh heh heh...heh?"

"Okay, so I'll put you down under maybe..." He said suspiciously.

"Huey, truth or dare?" Cindy asked, face still flushed red.

"Well last time I did truth...so dare."

"Okay, I dare you to swim one lap in my pool."

"P-p-pool? You m-m-mean the one that's filled with wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-"

"Watches? Watermelons?" Amy asked.

"Waffles? Won-tons?" Christian said.

"Water?" Riley said.

"Yes! That word!"

"Oh don't worry Huey," Cindy reassured, "It's the other pool, you know, the one filled with caramel?"

"Oh good, because I thought you meant-"

"YES THE ONE FILLED WITH FUCKING WATER!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Cindy's Pool (7:06 P.M.)_

Huey stood on the diving board in his swimming trunks, and Cindy's polka-dotted duck floaty. He gulped as he looked back at Cindy.

"Cindy, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes! Now quit your whining, and go already!"

Huey looked down at the water, and looked back at the others.

"Jazmine, if I drown, please stay away from my funeral."

"Oh, don't worry, Huey! I know how to perform CPR!"

"Perfect. Either way, it's torment."

"Huey, you big whimp!" Riley shouted up, "Drown already so I can see Jazzy torture you!"

"Yeah!" Christian shouted, "And after this, we can go inside for cheeseburgers and ice cream!"

"Cheeseburgers?" Huey shouted, "HOLD ON BABIES! I'M COMMING FOR YOU!"

Huey jumped off the diving board and swam a lap and back in about 7 seconds flat. When he climbed out the pool, all anyone could do was just goggle at him.

"I thought you couldn't swim!" Cindy exclaimed.

"I can't. That was just a reaction to the Cheeseburgers."

"Figures," everyone muttered out.

"Speaking of which..."

Huey took off the duck floaty and bolted for the kitchen.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Kitchen (7:13 P.M.)_

"Okay, so you said there were cheeseburgers, and there aren't!"

Christian shrugged, "Well I'm hungry, remember? Now I can't stop thinking about food because SOMEONE," he glared evily at Amy, "Wouldn't let me have a cookie."

"Well since everyone is hungry," Cindy said as she reached for the phone, "We'll order pizza. What do y'all want?"

"Hawaiian!" Jazmine and Amy shouted out.

"Nice! That's what I wanted! So that's one Hawaiian pizza. What do you boys want?"

"ANCHOVIES!" They shouted.

"Hell no."

"The fuck? Why not?" Riley complained.

"Because they're salty little devils that make you breath smell like a dungeon dragon. The last thing we need is for you to breathe on me. So no."

"Fine...how about pickles then?"

"Yeah!" The other two shouted.

"Alright, so that's one Hawaiian and pepperoni pizza."

"Damn..." The boys groaned.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After the pizza (7:36 P.M.)_

"Alright, what next?" Riley asked.

"Well, Amy said that they're gonna go do their hair," Christian said, "Hey, maybe we can-"

"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Huey stated.

"Got any better ideas, nigga?" Riley asked.

"No..."

"That's what I thought. Besides, Chris here needs a new do."

"Hell no! I like my hair!" Christian exclaimed as he made to guard his mohawk head.

"I get to comb it!" Huey shouted.

Riley shot Huey the 'are you gay nigga?' look.

"B-b-but I won't enjoy it," Huey countered.

"Okay, Chris, hop up in this chair here."

"Okay..."

Christian sat down in the chair, while Riley pulled out, scissors, brushes, combs, and hairgel.

"Now close your eyes, Chris."

"Okay..."

"Alright, Doctor Huey, I think it's time to operate!"

"Oh yes, Doctor Riley, it is!"

Riley snickered as he pulled out a pair of scissors, and Christian closed his tight and uttered out a whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now I know Christian is constantly thinking about food, but don't worry, he's not fat. He's actually just as skinny as Huey and Riley!**

* * *

><p><em><span>After the 'Operation' (8:11 P.M.)<span>_

"Alright," Riley said, wiping his forehead, "We put our blood, sweat, and tears into this, and I hope you like it."

"I hope I do too," Christian said hesitantly.

Riley nodded at Huey, and Huey took out a mirror so Christian could look at himself. Meanwhile, about 10 miles from Cindy's house, a flock of birds fly away from a pond as they hear Christian scream out.

"So, I take it as you don't like it?" Huey said.

"Oh no," Christian replied sarcastically, "No, I love it! It's so pretty! That's why I screamed!"

"Really?"

"HELL NO! How the fuck am I supposed to get girls now if it looks like a fucking truck driver ran over with their truck?"

"Oh common! Cheer up," Riley reassured, "A-A-And look on the bright side! It'll grow back...eventually..."

"Eventually? EVENTUALLY? It took me 3 years to get this mohawk to the right density and length on each spike! Now it's ruined! RILEY FREEMAN! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"EEEEPPPP!" Riley screeched out as he ran way into the kitchen, where the girls had started eating their pizza.

"GET BACK HERE!" Christian screamed as he chased Riley around the kitchen counter.

"I have cookies!" Amy called.

"Cookies!" Christian cried out, and he runs over to the table and sits on the floor next to the chair where Amy sat. "Woof Woof!"

Everyone else looked at the two with their mouths wide open.

"Okay sit," Amy said. Christian sat cross-legged.

"Good Boy Chrissy! Now Play Dead!"

Christian stood up and clutched his chest.

"Why cruel world, why? WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG? Oh, yeah, and Riley? I used your orange highlighting for Halloween last year."

"You did what! I, uh, I mean...what orange highlighting gel?"

"Ugh!" Christian let out as he collapsed to the floor. Everyone else clapped at his performance.

"Took me a month and a couple of pounds of cookies," Amy said while giving Christian a cookie, "But I finally taught it to him."

"COOOKKKIIIEEEE!" Chirstian took a fast bite, and ended up choking, resulting in him spitting the cookie on the floor. He looked at it longingly.

"Cindy, you better have clean floors!"

"Don't count on it."

"Awwww..."

"Whew! Thanks for saving me Amy!" Riley said as he hugged Amy.

"Don't touch me," she replied as she pushed him away, "But why does his hair look like a truck driver ran over it with their truck?"

"We got bored," Riley answered, "So me and Huey decided to give him a new look. Only, it turned out to be worse than his original look.

"WHADDAYA MEAN 'WORSE'?" Christian shouted.

"Oh I can fix that!" Jazmine reassured, "One of my class courses is over hair styling!"

And she fixed up Christian's hair until it was exactly the way it was before Riley and Huey touched it.

"Yay! I'm pretty again!"

Amy held out the box of pizza for the boys to see.

"Hey, do you guys want some-"

"PIZZA!" The boys shouted as they dived into the box.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_27 seconds later (8:16 P.M.)_

"ICE CREAM!" Christian shouted out.

"I'll take the biggest bowl you got!" Huey said.

"HELL NO!" Cindy said firmly to Huey, "No ice cream for you. You _know_ what sugar does to you."

"B-B-But I never get to have ice cream! No fair!" He whined.

"Exactly. Nobody wants the world's domestic revolutionist bouncing around their walls on a sugar rush."

"Well, you've a got a point there...BUT IT'S ICE-ICE-ICE CRE-E-E-EAM!" He sobbed.

"Too bad. Here, have a carrot instead," she said and she handed a carrot to him.

"I'm gonna carrot you..." he grumbled as he took a bite.

Christian and Riley snickered as they stuffed their faces with ice cream.

"Don't rub the salt in the wound, guys," Huey groaned.

"Did you say something?" Christian said as he looked up from his ice cream.

Huey then seized the bowls of ice cream from Riley and Christian, and dumped them in the sink, leaving Riley and Chistian to stare at him disbelievingly with their mouths wide open, and bottom jaws about to hit the floor.

"MY ICE CREAM!" The two boys cried out.

"Whoops, did I do that? Here, have a carrot!" Huey said, passing them his carrot.

"Okay gang," Amy started up, "It's half past 8. What do y'all wanna do now?"

"Well, I want to-" Riley started.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT!" Jazmine shouted in his ear.

"Damn Jazzy!"

"I say we play murder in the dark!"

"Yay!" Cindy cheered, "I love that game!"

"D-D-D-Dark?" Christian stuttered out, "What's 'Murder in the D-D-Dark'? Sounds scary..."

"It's nothing to be afraid of, really," Jazmine reassured, "It's just a pointless game about a detective and suspects. Oh, and there's a murderer too."

"Oooh! I'll be murderer if Huey's the victim!" Riley called out, causing Huey to glare at him.

"No, dumbass! We have to draw pieces of paper to see who's who," Jazmine said as she grabbed strips of paper, "Now, everyone draw, but don't say who you got!"

She put out her hand, and everyone reached for a peace of paper.

"Alright, who got the detective?"

"I did!" Riley shouted.

"Nigga, she said don't tell!" Christian yelled at him.

"Oh...shit...I wanna redraw! That was a trick question!"

"No, it's okay Riley," she said as she handed him a flashlight, "Now, you stay here while we go into the living room. When you here someone scream, run in there and start asking questions. The goal is to find out whou's the murderer, got it?"

"Got it!"

Everyone left him and went into the living room.

"Okay, who's the murderer?" Cindy asked.

"Me..." Christian muttered.

"Okay, you touch somebody, and they die."

"Cool!" and he started to poke Amy. "Huh?" He poked Amy faster. "Cindy, it's not working!"

Amy growled, and kicked Christian in the balls, causing him to go down in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck Ames!"

"Well I know that works!"

"No," Jazmine explained, "When I turn off the lights, you pick a victim and touch them. The victim screams and dies. Then the detective, or Riley, runs in here and tries to solve the crime. Everybody else got their 'suspect' papers?"

They all noded at the last question.

"Now all of you just pick a spot on the floor and pretend to sleep, got it?"

"Got it!" Huey cried out.

And they all dropped to the floor, but Christian started shaking.

"Uh...J-J-Jazmine? D-Do we really have to t-t-t-turn the lights o-o-off?"

"Yeah...why do think the game's called 'Murder in the _Dark_'?"

"Uh, because you play it at night?"

"JUST GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR AND KILL SOMEONE ALREADY!" she yelled as she turn off the lights.

Christian sat on the ground and poked Cindy. Cindy, feeling satisfied about being chosen, screamed out. Riley immediately ran into the room, flashing his flashlight around.

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN AND WHY!" He looks at Cindy on the ground. "Cindy murdered just now in the living room, and why is the question..."

Cindy shook her head from his stupidity. Riley shined the light in Christian's direction.

"DON'T MOVE, SCUMBALL!"

"Riles, you do know that this is just a game, right?"

"Well yeah, but I wanna do it the right way. Now," he flashed the light directly in Christian's eyes, "DID YOU KILL CINDY?"

"Nope, but I think you should check the afro-headed boy over there. There's weird sounds comming from him."

Riley turned and shined the light on Huey, only to see that Huey had fallen fast asleep, and he wasn't faking it. Huey then started to talk in his sleep.

"No, mama, I don't wanna eat the broccoli...I'd much rather have the spinich please," and he started to suck his thumb, "Mmmm...that's the best spinich I ever tasted. Can I have some more, please?"

"Well, I'm now scarred for the rest of my fucking life," Riley grimaced, "So if Huey's asleep, then he can't be the murderer. Which leaves Jazzy and Ames left..."

Just then, the phone started ringing, and Cindy jumped up from her "dead" state and ran to go answer it.

"I'll get it!"

"CINDY!" Riley called, "GET YOUR WHITE GHETTO ASS BACK IN HERE! Man, I've always wanted to say that...but anyways...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD GOD DAMMIT!"

"Oh, quit your yelling! I'll be back in a sec! Besides, whaddaya need me for? I'm the one who's dead."

"Hmm...good point. Okay, time out. I'm bored."

Cindy picked up the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Meanwhile, at the Wuncler Mansion..._

Ed and Gin had decided to do prank calls. Ed was on the phone.

"Hello, is your refridgerator running?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Cindy's house_

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Wuncler Mansion_

"WEELLL YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Gin shouted into the phone. He and Ed started cracking up.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Cindy's house_

"Fucking idiots..." Cindy grumbled as she hung up the phone.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Wuncler Mansion_

The kids' Asian friend, Khoi, was over at the mansion. He only glared at Ed and Gin.

"That was the lamest prank call I've heard all night," he remarked.

"Damn, Ed, that was the coolest prank call I've heard all night!" Gin laughed.

"Thanks nigga," Ed said, "Aiight, we gonna prank call Thugnificant next. That nigga got a phone, right?"

"Well DUH! He one of the richest ones here in Woodcrest!"

"Excuse me while I go read to boost my IQ and keep my Asian honor," Khoi said as he walked away, "I feel like a fucking retard when I'm near you two."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Back at Cindy's house (9:01 P.M.)_

"Who was it?" Riley asked.

"It was the tax guy," Cindy said sarcastically.

"Oh...that explains why you hung up..."

"No, it was Ed and Gin. They decided to do prank calls again."

"Oh...Well you better wake up Huey before he starts dreaming about eating cheeseburgers."

"Why? What's so bad about that?"

"Let's just say you'll need a mop and a bunch of buckets to clean up the drool..."

"Oh hell no. AYE! HUEY WAKE UP!"

She kicked Huey, but he stayed asleep while sucking his thumb.

"Jazzy, I need you for this..."

"Yay!" Jazmine yelled out, and she scooted over next to Huey. Huey rolled over and hugged Jazmine, and she hugged him back, feeling very happy. Amy waved her hand up and down at Cindy while still looking at Huey and Jazmine.

"Cindy! Cindy! Go get your camera! This is _priceless_!"

"I lent you my camera a month ago..."

"Oh yeah...nevermind then!"

"Oooh! I got an idea!" Christian suggested, "Hey Huey, Riles says you're a bitchy no good fake nigga!"

Christian's taunt didn't work; Huey was still asleep.

"Well he's down for the count," Cindy noted. "I guess you can up now Jazzy. Jazzy? JAZMINE!"

But Jazmine had fallen fast asleep as well, wrapped in the arms of her afro-headed revolutionist.

"Awww great...just great!" Cindy groaned, "Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Amy asked.

Riley opened the video cabinet, and began shuffling through moives.

"Aiight we got Barbie and Swan Lake, Harry Potter..."

"Which Harry Potter?" Christian asked.

"Like it fucking matters! Fullmetal Alchemist, Pokemon the movie, Never been kissed, Transformers, Spiderman, The Grudge, Buns of Rock Porno...wait what!"

"Uh...Johhny got me that for my birthday, remember?" Cindy said, her ears redening, "It would be rude to throw it away!"

"Okay...NEXT! White Chicks, The Notebook, Dear John, Scooby Doo, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Night at the Museum 1 and 2...y'all know you can stop me any time, right?"

"We know," Amy said.

"Anyways...I-Robot, The Pursuit of Happiness, The Karate Kid remake with Jaden Smith, Looney Tunes Back in Action..."

He paused over a movie titled Boondocks: The Huey Freeman Story, which was a documentary over Huey's domestic terrorism acts.

"NIGGA MOVIE!"

"What?" Cindy looked at the movie cover. "Hold up, that fucking nigga has a movie and I don't? BUT I'M SOOOO MUCH HOTTER THAN HIM! Life's is cruel..."

"Let's watch it and make fun of all the bitchy special effects!"

"Riley, it's an ANIMATED movie. There ARE no special effects!"

"Whatever, let's make fun of it anyways!"

"Well," Amy said after they watched the movie, "Now with that laughing stock over with, what else can we do?"

"Well, we never finished our Truth or Dare game," Christian said.

"Fine. Whatever." Riley said.

So the four of them sat down in a circle.

"Well, without Huey or Jazzy, I guess Riley goes first," Cindy said.

"Yay! Okay, C-MERPH! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay...um...I dare you to lick Christian!"

"Lick...Christian..."

"Uh huh!"

"Nigga, that is the most fucking stupidest thing I've heard all night! But alright," and she licked her finger and wiped it across Christian's face.

"EWWWW! GROSS!" Christian cried out as he wiped off the spit and placed it on Huey.

"Hey! No fair C-Merph! That's cheating!"

"You told me to lick Christian, so I licked my finger and transferred the lick to him."

"Whatever..."

"Amy, Truth or D-"

"Dare."

"Um...OH! I have a great idead for a game you guys! But first, Amy finish your turn by getting the duck tape."

"Whatever," Amy replied as she got up to get the duck tape.

"Cindy..." Christian asked cautiously, "What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe. Except when you rip it off."

She began snickering. Christian and Riley gulped and looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another thing, the gang don't live at home with their parents anymore. Jazzy has her own place, Riley and Cindy are housemates, Amy and Christian are housemates, and Huey is housemates with Cairo and Caesar. Riley and Cindy do not like each other. Christian does like Amy, but Amy only has a mild crush on him.**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaannnndd...DONE!" Cindy said as she wiped her hands. Christian and Riley's mouths had been ducktaped shut.<p>

"Mrrmm mrreemr MRREERRRMM murmmmm..." Christian cried out.

"...What did he say, Amy?"

"Don't worry, I speak dumbass. He said 'This is gonna REEEAAALLLLY hurt when it comes off'."

"Oh yes, yes it will!"

Riley and Christian stared at her with frightened looks.

"Okay Ames, you got the markers?"

"Got em!" Amy cried as she held out a box of markers.

"MRRRM MUURMRMRMM MEERRRMMM MRRRRRRRRRRMMMM!" Riley screeched.

"RILEY! Watch your overly taped mouth!" Amy gasped.

"What did he say, Ames? There weren't any Translations."

"You don't wanna know..."

"Okay, Reezey, you get-"

Just then, Huey shouted out a sudden outburst in his sleep.

"RILEY I USED YOUR BLOW TORCH TO BLOW DRY MY HAIR!"

"MMMRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMM? (That kinda speaks for itself...)" Riley screeched.

"Mrm mash map? (What was that?)" Christian asked.

"I dunno," Amy said, "But I think Huey has a sleeping disorder where he shouts out the truth in his sleep. Kinda like you Chrissy! Oh, and by the way Chrissy, you owe me 100 bucks from when you cheated in our last poker game."

"Marm it... (Dammit...)"

"Anyways, like I was saying," Cindy continued, "Reezey gets the green and orange markers for his face, and Christian gets everything else because he's wearing all white, his mohawk is mainly white, and everthing else goes with white!"

Riley sighed with relief, while Christian looked about ready to piss his pants. Huey then let out another weird sleeping outburst.

"GET THE DOOR! IT'S DOMINOES!"

The doorbell rang about five seconds later. Amy, Cindy, Riley and Christian looked from the door, to Huey, and back at the door, extremely surprised.

"That was..." Cindy said.

"Disturbingly..." Amy added.

"Mrreeeppy... (Creepy...)" Riley finised. Christian started freaking out at this point.

"MRO MY MMODD! MERE MMAALL MREEEMMMA MMIIEE! ME MEEAALLY MMISS MEESSUSS MRIST! MRE MINGS MRROOOM! (OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HE REALLY IS JESUS CHRIST! HE BRINGS DOOM!)"

"Well, what are you waiting for? A fucking invitation?" Amy said as she pushed Cindy towards the door. "Go see who the fuck it is!"

Cindy hesistated as she slowly went to the door, just as freaked out as Christian was. Christian began hyperventalating as he screeched out the same speech over and over.

"H-H-Hello?" Cindy said shakingly as she opened the door.

"Oh, hey C-Merph," said the voice at the door, "I was just wondering if I could-"

"MIT MA MECK! Mesus man mrmol mire. I memeat, MESUS MAN MRMOL MIRE! ME MAN MURN MEH MOLE MOUSE MOWN! Man, mamemer moo moo, MON'T MAKE MIM MAD! Me mets mmery men me's mad! (HIT THE DECK! Jesus can control fire. I repeat, JESUS CAN CONTROL FIRE! HE CAN BURN THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN! Man, whatever you do, DON'T MAKE HIM MAD! He gets very angry when he's mad!)"

"Dude, chillax," said the guy at the door, "I'm not Jesus, I'm Khoi...I think..."

"Mrup...Muey...Mesus Mrist... (But...Huey...Jesus Christ...)"

Jazmine suddenly gets up, and walks over to Christian, her hand in a fist.

"Ma...Mazzy? Mat mar moo...OWWWWWW! (Ja...Jazzy? What are you...OWWWWWW!)" Christian screamed as Jazmine first punched him hard in his dick, then punched him in the nose.

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Jazmine yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP? GRRRRRRR!"

She angrily stomped her way back over to lay down next to Huey, grabbed Huey's arm, and threw it over her as if his arm were a blanket.

"Ooooooooooookkkkkaaayyy...that was totally unexpected..." Amy started, then she looked at her watch and back at Khoi, "So, Khoi, what brings you here at 10:21 this late at night?"

"Ugghh...Ed and Gin are doing prank calls..."

"I knew it..." Cindy muttered under her breath.

"And they won't leave me the fuck alone. Can I spend the night here so I can avoid getting restraining order against them?"

Riley then ripped the ducktape off his mouth. "Aiight, nigga, you can stay. My house is your house."

"It's _my_ house, dumbass..." Cindy muttered, "You just pay rent..."

"Woah! Uhhhh...Dude? Didn't that hurt?" Khoi asked astoundedly at Riley, who's mouth was now ducktape free.

"No, wh-OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt...SO FUCKING BAD!"

Christian began laughing uncontrollably, and Riley glared at him.

"Oh, so think that's funny, eh nigga?" He said, and he walked over and pulled the ducktape off of Christian's mouth.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Mommy..." Christian screeched, his eyes tearing up.

"Uh..." Khoi uttered out.

"Don't mind them," Cindy apologized, "They had sugar a while ago, so they're high on caffeine."

"So Khoi," Amy said, "Welcome to Camp Dumbass. Where every kodak moment is also a stupid kodak moment. Like over there," and she pointed to Huey and Jazmine sleeping together.

"You know what? I'm not even ask about that one..."

"A very wise choice, young Padawan," Christian said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Khoi asked.

Riley stepped in, but said a little louder, "He said, 'A VERY-'..."

"THE SKY IS FALLING!" Huey screamed out in his sleep.

"Oh geez..." Christian muttered. He and Cindy both gulped.

"Are we gonna die, Riles?"

"I think so, Ames."

"Huh?" Khoi questioned, "What's the deal with Huey? And how come everyone looks like they just saw a ghost?"

"Khoi," Cindy said, "Huey is our personal bringer of doom. He speaks the truth when he sleeps. Like, right before you rang the doorbell, Huey screamed out to get the door. So, now the sky is gonna fall, and we're-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Khoi said, chuckling, "You mean to tell me that Huey, the CRAZIEST nigga on this planet, can predict the future, when his brain can't even function a simple math equation in his sleep such as 56+(-23)?"

"ONE THOUSAND SEVENTY-SEVEN!" Huey screamed out.

"See?"

Suddenly, they all hear a huge pounding against the house.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Christian screamed, freaking out.

Riley and Cindy hugged each other. Christian and Amy hugged each other as well.

"Ames," Christian said, "If there's anything you need to tell me, now would be the time!"

"Oh Chris! I took your hair gel when we were 5 to glue my macaroni to a sheet of paper! I put a 'kick me' sign on your back when we were 7! I EVEN TOLD HUEY ABOUT YOUR SECRET STASH OF MY LITTLE PONY DOLLS!"

"Some friend you are..." Christian muttered.

Suddenly, the pounding got harder.

"Oh C-Merph! I was the one who put gum in your hair, not Caesar! I set the house on fire while you were out shopping one time! I called your parents and told them we were getting married! I used all your leotards for that one time I was pretending to be Young Reezey Man! I replaced you shampoo and conditioner with blue and yellow hair dye so you'd have green hair! I told Jazzy that Huey was gonna go on a date with you! I even-"

"Okay that's enough," Cindy said, "I'm already steamed as it is! But Riley, there's something I always wanted to tell you...I...I...I...I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU AND HUEY LOOKED NOTHING ALIKE!"

The steady stream of thumps get harder and harder against the house.

"Well...this is it..." Christian said, "I'm really gonna miss you guys..."

They all nodded their heads and closed their eyes, waiting for their sudden, imminent death.

"Damn, you guys are all dumbass," Khoi said, shaking his head as he went over by the window and pulled the curtain back. "Your house is getting pummled by eggs, not the sky, you retards!"

"You mean..." Cindy said, "WE'RE GETTING EGGED?"

"Yup."

"Well...By who?"

He looked behind the curtain. "Uh...looks like by Ed and Gin...Damn, I didn't know Gin could stay up past 10:30..."

"WELL GO SCARE 'EM OFF!"

"Okay, okay!" And he ran outside to take care the issue.

"My little ponies, huh nigga?" Riley snickered at Christian.

"Shut up!" Christian shot back.

The hard thumps suddenly stop. Then, they are replaced by screams of horror. Soon, Khoi comes back into the house, wiping his hands.

"All in a day's work."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Cindy growled, "I can't take it anymore! All in favor of getting back the Robber Boys, say 'Aye'!"

"AYE!" Everyone screamed.

"Then it's settled. Christian and Khoi, go grab the toilet paper from all the bathrooms. Riley go get your Jolly Ranchers collection and bring it here. Amy, you follow me to my closet so we can pick out some black clothing. MOVE OUT!"

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

And they moved out to do their tasks.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After everything is gathered...(10:53 P.M.)_

Cindy was in her sweatsuit outfit that was completely black. Riley had on his black shorts and black hoodie sweatshirt. Khoi and Amy had on black spandex clothing. Christian still didn't have anything.

"Well Christian," Cindy said, "Since you stick out like a sore thumb, you get this," she handed him her spare leotard.

"Ugghh...but it's for girls!" He whined, taking the leotard reluctantly.

"I don't see a reason why he SHOULDN'T it," Riley whispered to Amy.

"I look ridiculous!" Christian cried. "It makes my ass look huge, doesn't it!"

Riley, Amy, and Khoi had to struggle hard to keep in their laughter.

"Right then, so here's the plan!" Cindy said as she gestured to a whiteboard with a drawn out picture of the neighborhood. We TP the Wuncler Mansion!" She used a laser pointer and pointed to a house clearly marked 'Dumbasses'.

"Yeah-heah! This'll be fucking awesome!" Khoi cheered. "But Cindy, that's Jazmine's house you labled dumbasses."

"Whoops! My bad," she said as she erased the label and put it on another house. "There. Now haul your toilet paper, and meet me by the stop sign at twenty-three hundred hours! And Riles, don't forget your candy collection..." and she laughed evily after saying that.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_At stop sign by Cindy's house (11:00 P.M.)_

"Okay, all toilet paper accounted for?"

"Sir, yes sir! I mean Cindy! I mean Ma'am! I mean dumb blonde! I mean-! You know what, I'm just gonna shut up now." Christian said.

"Chris, that is the best idea you've had all night. Now, where's that Jolly Rancher collection?"

"Right here!" Riley said as he held up a pillowcase filled with Jolly Ranchers.

"I don't get what their for, though," Khoi said.

"What you do is you lick 'em, stick 'em to the windows, and when people try to pry 'em off, it leaves a big ass crack on the window!" Cindy said laughing.

"Oh, you ARE good!" Amy said, and the two girls high-fived each other.

Christian grunted as he pulled yet another wedgie from his leotard.

"Why don't we just fork their yard instead?" Riley asked as he munched on the Jolly Ranchers.

"Because, Riley, your collection needs to find a new home that's not UNDER MY BED or IN YOUR STOMACH," she seized the bag from him. "Besides, I don't wanna have to go to the store and get the plastic forks."

"But I got other stuff under MY bed!"

"Oh you mean the magazine collection with the really cool cars? I threw those away."

"Wha-? Now I can't pretend I have a black convertible Porsche with hotrod flames anymore!"

"Porsche?" Amy said, "You could've gotten a WAY cooler Ferrari, you know."

"Yeah, but the Porsche has really big cup holders."

"Ooooooooh! That makes sence then. What size cups did the Ferrari have?"

"It didn't have none."

"MY WORLD IS COMMING TO AN END!" and she started sobbing.

Khoi and Cindy could only look at her surpringly.

"Guys! CAR!" Christian yelled as he pointed at a car that was comming up the street.

"IS IT A FERRARI WITH CUP HOLDERS?" Amy exclaimed as she looked back around.

"What? No! Just get out of the way!" Christian yelled at her, "It COULD be the FUZZ!"

"The fuzz? Nigga, we ain't in some 80's film, you know!" Cindy said as she dodged into some nearby bushes.

The car rolled right on by and continued down the street.

"Did anyone see what kind it was?" Amy asked.

"Minivan," Riley groaned.

"Aw, man!"

"Okay, now the mansion is that way," Khoi said, "We just gotta pass Huey's place and a couple more houses before we-"

"Can we get Huey's house too? PLEASE?" Riley begged.

"Okay, fine, we can get Huey's place too," Cindy said, "But only because that stupid dreadlock-headed athelete lives there too."

"Yes!" Christian and Riley cheered.

"Aiight, gang, let's go!"

Cindy jumped on her scooter and rode off. Khoi went into his 'Ninja Stealth' mode, and took off, gliding and running across the bushes and trees. Riley jumped on his skateboard and took off, Amy followed behind him on her bike.

"Well, I don't wanna run, because I'll just get more wedgies from this fucking leotard," Christian said to himself, "Well, I got no other choice." And he turned into his 'Ninja Stealth' mode and followed the others.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_At Huey's house...(11:03 P.M.)_

"Wait, it only took us three minutes to get here?" Khoi asked.

"Guess so!" Cindy said, scratching her head.

"Let's get this show on the road people!" Christian said as he pulled out 10 rolls of toilet paper.

"I'll be lookout!" Amy cried out, and she ran behind a mailbox and started looking for cars.

Cindy took a couple of rolls of toilet paper from Riley. "Okay, Riley, you and Khoi get the bushes. Me and Christian will get the trees."

"How come I can't get the trees?"

"Because you can't jump or climb to save your life."

"I hate logic."

Cindy leaped up the big tree and handed a roll to Christian. "You ready, nigga?"

"Heh Heh, time for some payback," Christian said with an evil smile.

_Meanwhile, down below..._

"Muahahahahah!" Riley laughed as puts long strands of paper on the bushes.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet!" Khoi warned him. "Cairo and Casear are still in there remember?"

"Oh right," Riley said, then he laughed in a whisper, "Muahahahahahah!"

Khoi only rolled his eyes at him.

"Why has the Ferrari betrayed me so?" Amy said to herself, "Why cup holders make the world go round!" She then spotted a car comming their direction. "GUYS! CAR!"

But the car turned at a stop sign before it even reaches Huey's house.

"Never mind! False Alarm!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Twenty minutes later (11:24 P.M.)_

"Okay guys, I think we're done!" Cindy said with her hands on her hip. They were looking at a completely white house.

"What? But I haven't finished putting the Jolly Ranchers on the windows!" Riley said.

"We'll do it on the way back, aiight?" Amy told him.

"Aiight..." He pouted.

"Ahh, this fucking leotard is driving me crazy!" Christian cried out, and he ripped it off, revealing his completely white clothing underneath, which gave off kind of a glow in the night.

Just then, the lights came on in the window's of Huey's house.

"Cairo! Wake up! There's someone outside!" came Caesar's voice from within.

"EEEEKKKK!" Christian squeaked, and he put back on the leotard.

"Oh wait, never mind," Caesar said, and the lights turned off again.

"Huh?" Khoi said, and he ripped off Christian's leotard again.

"Cairo! Wake up! There's someone outside again!"

Khoi put Christian's leotard back on.

"Sorry Cairo, just the wind..."

"Uh huh..." Khoi muttered, and he ripped off Christian's leotard again.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

Khoi put Christian's leotard back on.

"Stupid wind..."

"Okay then..." Khoi muttered, and he ripped off the leotard again.

"I GOT IT THIS TIME, CAIRO!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP NIGGA!" Cairo yelled as he grabbed a frying pan and whacked Caesar upside his head twice.

"Oooohh...pretty blonde Cindies..." Caesar said in a dazed voice.

"Stupid dreadlock headed athelete..." Cindy said as she shook her head.

"Wow," Riley said, "Christian's visible even when he's not visible!"

"Riley, that made absolutely no sence at all," Khoi said.

"It didn't? Awww man! I'm broke too..."

"Okay gang," Cindy said, "To the Wuncler Mansion! C'mon Amy!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Conversation between Riley and Amy...(11:47 P.M.)_

Riley and Amy rode beside each other as the gang moved on.

"So, what'dja see?" Riley asked.

"Ugh, not much...I saw 5 minivans, a Beamer Convertible, but there was an old guy in there, a Hummer-you know, the big yellow ones like this one here in the driveway of that plastic surgeon dad, a soccer mom van, oh! And a purple Mustang."

"Don't see a lot of those around, huh?"

"Yeah, but the engine sounded kinda diesely."

"Diesely? Hmph! Diesel MAY cost less th-"

"Riley, stop flirting with Amy," Christian said from up above the trees he was running across.

"Don't make me come up there!" Amy called up at him.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Wow, how do you do that?" Riley asked.

"What? Make Christian do whatever I tell him to?"

"Yeah, how do you do it?"

"I just buckle down on him,and make him think I'm his strict dictator that loves him in the most non-boyfriend/girlfriend way possible."

"Woooooooooooooow...I wish I could-"

"Riles, you're one of the most niggarific gangsters in this town, remember? You CAN."

"Oh yeah!"

"Wuncler ahoy!" Khoi called up ahead.

"I CALL WATCH AGAIN!" Amy yelled.

"Okay...you can have watch again," Cindy said, a bit surprised.

"Yeessssssssssss! Maybe this time I'll see a Mercedes-Benz!" Amy said happily as she skipped towards the mailbox to hide behind.

Cindy pointed at Riley. "Stay away from her. Your fucking stupidity is rubbing off on her, and I'm beginning to get scared now."

"Yeah, whatever." Riley said.

"Okay, here's the game plan," Cindy said, "Do everything just like at Huey's house, Got it?"

"Got it!" Khoi replied happily.

"Well aren't you chipper than a chipmunk?" Riley said to him.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to get back at these fucking idiots!" Khoi replied. "Finally, My IQ and Asian Honor won't suffer!"

"GUYS! COPS!" Amy called out.

Everyone tensed up and stared frantically at one another.

"And it's a Hatchback, too!" Amy called out again.

At that last comment, Cindy could only shake her head in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At the beginning of this last section on this chapter, the conversation between Riley and Amy was subtle flirting on Riley's part.**


	4. Chapter 4

The car parked up by the Wuncler Mansion. The cops jumped out of the car and ran towards the gang.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Christian screamed out as he put up his hands.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" The female cop yelled.

But instead of heading towards the gang, the cops ran past them, kick down the front door to the Wuncler Mansion, and rushed inside.

"What the-?" Riley said confused.

"Oh my God! They're going for the boys, not us!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Khoi muttered under his breath.

"I knew it would happen someday..." Amy muttered.

The female cop cvame out with Ed and Gin in handcuffs. "You two are under arrest for vandalism and disturbance of peace!"

"Aw, shit!" Ed said.

"What about this one?" One of the cops called. He was carrying an 8-year-old chinese boy with neck length black hair, whom the gang instantly recognized as Khoi's little brother, Jaymes.

"You betta watch out, Mister! I can shank you! And it hurts, lemme tell ya that!" He shout out as he squirmed in the cop's arms.

"Well, he's too young to go to jail," The female cop said. She looked around at the gang, and her eyes rested on Khoi. "Ah! Mr. Nguyen! Will you please come here for a moment?"

Khoi gulped, and slowly walked over to the cop. When her got there, he cleared his throat. "Miss Crenshaw, it's...been a while."

"Oh please, call me Delilah!" she said, "Now, the young boy needs a guardian other than those reckless boys," she turned around and glared at Ed and Gin in the car, "Will you..."

"KHOI!" Jaymes shouted as he broke free of the cop's grasp, and ran into his elder brother's arms, knocking him down.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Delilah said, then she bent down so that she could see eye to eye with Jaymes. "Now Jaymes, Ed and Gin's shenanigans are...unsafe and dangerous. Now, promise me that you won't get into anymore trouble." she then held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Jaymes locked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise..." he pouted.

"Good boy!" she said, and she ruffled his head. "I'll see y'all around." and she got into the car with the other cops, and they drove off.

Jaymes stuck his tongue at the car. "Stupid cop. I'll shenan again if I wanna!"

"OH HELL NO YOU WON'T!" Khoi yelled, causing Jaymes to get scared. Khoi grabbed Jaymes arm, and dragged him to the others. "C'mon guys, we're going home." Khoi said to them.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Riley said disbelievingly, "But we didn't even-!"

"I said, we're going HOME!" Khoi said, fire raging in his eyes. Riley slowly back away from him.

"Gang," Cindy said, "C'mon let's just-"

"Oh, my god! Hi Riley!" Jaymes greeted as he clamped onto Riley.

"AHHHH! GET 'IM OFF ME! TOO MUCH FUCKING LOVE!" Riley screamed.

"Hiya, Jaymie!" Christian greeted as he put his hand up for a high-five.

But Jaymes only cowered behind Riley's leg. "...Sorry Mister...I'm not allowed to talk to strangers..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Christian could only gape at him.

"Oh! You're that faker nigga from across town!" Jaymes exclaimed.

"FAKER?"

"Corey, is it?"

"Christian..."

"Hey! And you're Amy!" he said looking Amy.

"Haha, yep!" Amy said, feeling proud to be famous.

"A-And you're an athelete sports person just like your cousin Michael Caesar?"

Amy flexed her muscular biceps. "I guess so!"

"Ooooooooooooooh! Wow! You're SO much cooler than Riley and What's-his-face!"

"...Whaaaa...?" Riley and Christian uttered.

"Please, Amy, be a good role model," Khoi said.

"Oh don't worry, I will! So Jaymie, what's your favorite kind of car?"

"Are you kidding? Ferraris are off the chain nigga!"

"I like this kid."

"Yes, we all do," Khoi said sarcastically.

"Except for Riles," Huey said.

Everyone turned around. "HUEY?" They all exclaimed.

"What?" Huey said.

"Weren't you back over at C-Merph's house?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, see...funny story..."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_15 minutes ago..._

Huey had woken up from beside Jazmine.

"IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" he started breathing hard. "Woah...what a dream..." He then looked over at Jazmine. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled as he scrambled up on the counter.

Jazmine only mumbled in her sleep, not even moving a muscle.

"I'm gonna kill their asses," He growled as he went to the kitchen for a cup of water, "No giant cactus monkey is gonna scare me again. Hmmm...what's this?" he saw a piece of paper with someone's shitty handwriting on it.

_Dear Huey,_  
><em>C-Merph , Ames, Chris, and me have gone to TP the Wuncler Mansion. We'll be back soon.<em>  
><em>Sincerely,<em>  
><em>Your brother, Riley.<em>  
><em>P . S. Jazzy came to sleep with you after you fell asleep. We had nothing to do with it<em>  
><em>P. P. S. I promise<em>

"Oooooooooh...Guess I better catch up with them," Huey said, and he ran out the door.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_16 minutes later..._

"...And then I found you guys!"

"See, C-Merph? Toldja we shoulda left him a note!" Riley said. Cindy groaned.

"Which reminds me, Riles, you have REALLY shitty handwriting..."

"Heheh...sorry 'bout that..."

"AND DID YOU GUYS SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_6 minutes ago..._

Huey jogged past his own house. He then did a double-take and ran backwards to his house, which was completely white from the toilet paper.

"Aw shit! NOT AGAIN!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_7 minutes later..._

"Uh..." Riley said nervously.

"Ed, Gin, and Jaymes did it," Khoi said.

"Hmmm..." Huey muttered as he inspected Jaymes, causing Jaymes to stick his tounge out at Huey.

"Where's Ed and Gin?"

"The cops came and arrested them for...TPing your house...yeah that's it." Amy said.

"Whoa...Cereally?"

"Cereally," Christian replied.

"Then how come Riles has a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and my house was Jolly Ranchered?"

"I...uh...snuck inside the mansion while the cops weren't looking and swiped them. Want one?"

"Would I!" Huey exclaimed as he took one.

Cindy cleared her throat. "Would you?"

Huey's head drooped down. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to have candy..." he said as he put the Jolly Rancher back in the bag.

"Suit yourself," Riley said as he stuffed more Jolly Ranchers in his mouth.

"Wow...I missed a lot while I was asleep, didn't I?"

"Yep," Cindy said, "But now, I think it's time we went home."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Back at Cindy's house..._

"I want some pizza..." Riley said, looking at his grumbling stomach

"Well suck it up," Amy said.

"Besides, you just ENGOURGED yourself in Jolly Ranchers!" Christian said.

"Well...I-I-I'm hungry again!"

"I second that statement!" Huey said, his stomach grumbling also.

"Whatever that means!" Jaymes exclaimed.

Cindy looked at them. "Well don't think that y'all are just gonna-"

"RAID THE REFRIDGERATOR!" Huey, Riley, and Jaymes cried out.

The three boys then trampled over Christian on their way to the kitchen. "Help..." Christian cried out weakly.

The boys started going into the fridge, throwing out random bowls and plates. Huey pulled out a bowl filled with Chili.

"Hey, you guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"That this milk expired last yesterday?" Riley said holding a jug of milk. He opened it, smelled inside, and his face turned a tinted shade of green. "Disgusting..."

"Ooooh! Lemme smell! Lemme smell!" Jaymes cried out. He smelled inside, and his face also turned a tinted shade of green. "Ewwwww..."

Amy turned and look at Cindy with a shocked expression on her face.

"Now you guys know how I feel ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Khoi said shaking his head.

"Guys! Act civilized for once!" Cindy yelled.

"Nigga! Or niggarette, I should say," Huey said as he put the bowl of chili in the microwave, "We're GUYS. It's what we DO."

"Christian and Khoi don't!" Amy countered.

"Yeah," Riley said, "But they're not g-"

Khoi started to growl, and his eyes lit up with rage. Christian pulled up the sleeves on his shirt.

"-uy...I mean...err...not...uh..."

"Fridge connoisseurs?" Jaymes piped up as he passed by with a bowl of cookie dough.

"Yeah! Fridge connasaurus!" Riley said.

"Connoisseurs, smartass," Jaymes groaned.

"Whatever. Now, just by the looks of this..." Riley looked at hat he was holding in his hand, "...leftover stir-fry, I can tell that this will taste amazing after it's warmed up!"

"Oooooh! Really?" Christian said, his face lighting up.

"No..." Khoi muttered.

"ATTACK OF THE LEFTOVERS!" Riley screamed as he put the bowl of stir-fry up close to Khoi's face, causing Khoi to become surprised. Just then, the microwave went off.

"Hell yeah! Chili's done!" Huey said as he took out the bowl from the microwave. "WHO WANTS SOME?"

"Gimme some!" Jaymes cried out, and he took his spoon that was loaded with cookie dough, dipped it in the chili, and took a huge bite. Amy, Cindy, and Khoi held their hands over their mouths as they made gagging noises.

"I don't think that's healthy..." Christian said.

"Mmmmm! This is real yummy!" Jaymes exclaimed. "Try some, Huey!" and he handed the cookie dough/chili covered spoon to Huey.

"Don't mind if I do!" Huey said, and he chomped down on the spoon. "Hmmm...not bad, not bad...What do you have to contribute, Riles?"

"I found some tapioca pudding in the back," Riley said, slamming the fridge door shut.

"AWWWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Jaymes yelled.

"I think I'm gonna...leave the room now!" Cindy said, and she ran out with her hand covering her mouth.

"Me too!" Amy cried out following Cindy.

"Wait for me!" Khoi shouted as he followed the two girls.

"Hmph! Weak ass niggas!" Riley grumbled. "Here ya go guys!" and he sat down the bowl tapioca.

"Can I try some...?" Christian said shyly.

"Sure thing, Sterling!" Jaymes said cheerfully as he handed him a spoon.

"It's Christian..."

They all took their spoons and dunked it in chili, then cookie dough, and tapioca pudding. Christian started to look reluctanly at the...stuff...

"Guys, I don't think this is such a g-"

"To sleepovers!" Huey cried as he held up his spoon.

"To sleepovers!" Riley and Jaymes cried as they clanked spoons with Huey.

"Yeah, to sleepovers," Christian said, "But seriously, guys, this can't be a good-"

Everyone took a bit except for Christian.

"Yummy! It's way better than C-Merph's cooking!" Riley said.

"And worms!" Jaymes agreed. "What do you think, Huey?...Huey?"

"Oh shit..." Christian said.

They stared at Huey. Huey had a blank stare on his face and a goofy smile. But not his normal smile...the creepy one...

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Wherever Jazmine is sleeping at the moment..._

Jazmine woke up and sat up straight, and she instantly knew that something was up.

"Uh oh..." she muttered, and got up and ran towards the kitchen.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_In the kitchen..._

Jazmine ran into the kitchen next to Riley, and joined as the boys stared at Huey.

"Somebody PLEASE tell me you did not just feed him sugar."

The three boys looked at each other nervously.

"We...um...didn't...give him sugar?" Christian said as he laughed nervously.

"Okay, now tell me the truth."

"It wasn't me! I swear! They did it!" Christian cried as he pointed at Riley and Jaymes.

The latter two looked away from each other as they whistled innocently.

"I was pressured into it!" Christian hugged Jazmine's ankles. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Fine, I won't hurt you," Jazmine sighed, "Now get off me."

"Sorry Jazzy...was that a bad thing?" Riley asked.

"WAAAHHHHOOOO!" Huey shrieked as he ran out the kitchen at supersonic speed.

Riley, Christian, and Jaymes looked after him, mouths wide open and bottom jaw about to touch the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" Jazmine said.

"Yes...and it brings up a whole lot of other questions..." Christian said.

"RIIIILLLLEEEYYY!" came Cindy's voice from the next room.

"Oh shit! She's gonna blame ME now! I blame you for this nigga!" Riley said as he pointed at Jaymes. Jaymes only groaned at this remark.

"How much sugar did y'all give him?" Jazmine asked.

"Well," Jaymes said, "We gave him chili, tapioca pudding, and cookie dough."

"What KIND of cookie dough?"

"Chocolate chip..." Christian said.

"Oh dear lord..." Jazmine muttered.

"I take it that's a bad thing too..."Christian said.

"I GOT 'IM!" Amy yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" Huey screamed.

"What!" Amy screamed.

"Heheheh...taught him that one," Riley chuckled.

"Actually, it's like...a REALLY bad thing," Jazmine said, "Not only is Huey super hyper now, but he gets really smart...like _cunning_ smart."

"Oh shit," Christian said.

"And now we need to catch him before he hurts anyone."

Riley gave his signature cocky smile. "And I know just how to do it. Aiight, here's the plan..."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Riley gives his plan...(1:25 A.M.)_

"Aiight, everyone get into positions." Riley said.

They all went into the living room where Huey was.

Huey was jumping on the couch like a crazed maniac. "Woooo! Eighty seven monkeys jumping on the couch! I fell off and cried out 'OUCH'!"

Amy, Cindy, and Khoi were passed out on the floor, tired from trying to catch Huey.

Riley smirked. "Hey-a there-a Huey!" he shouted in a perfect impression of Mario from Super Mario Bros.

Huey stopped jumping and stared at Riley. "Is that...?"

"Yes, itsa me-a, Mario!"

Soon, the fire began raging in Huey's eyes and foam formed at his mouth. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FAT PLUMBER!" and he mauled Riley.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Riley screamed as Huey mauled him. "GUYS! NOW!"

Christian ran up, seized Huey by the arms, and threw him in a chair, Jazmine tied up Huey with the rope, and Jaymes gagged Huey with a handkerchief.

Riley got up from where he was attacked, stood in front of Huey, and punched him in the face.

"God, I've wanted to do that for a long time! Now my life is complete!"

The gag in Huey's mouth fell out so that he could talk. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES! Y'all tricked me!" he yelled as he struggled to get out.

"No, you just fell for our trap," Christian said.

"I'm sorry Huey," Jazmine said, "but it's for your own good. Now you're gonna be good like at Paige's birthday party."

"But Jazzy, Huey wasn't at that party," Riley said.

"Exactly."

"How'd you know the Mario impression would make him freak out like that, Riles?" Christian asked.

"Well, when you're Huey's younger brother, you have to know what REALLY gets under his skin."

"Okay, now we let him stay here while he simmers down and crashes. And-"

"Can I poke him?" Christian asked.

"What?"

"Can I poke him?"

"Um...I guess...?"

"Sweet!" and he poked Huey, causing him to groan.

"...And becareful," Jazmine continued, "Like I said, he gets _really_ cunning. He'll try to get you to untie him. Whatever you do, don't listen to him."

"Hey Christiiaaaannnnn," Huey said.

"What do YOU want, convict?"

"If you untie me, I'll give you a cookie..."

"Sorry, but I'm not falling for-...DID YOU SAY COOKIE?"

"Christian!" Riley said as he smacked Christian upside his head. "He's trying to trick you!"

"Oh yeah..." and he punched Huey in the face just like Riley did. "Wow, that really is fun!" But then the pain settled in on his fist. "AHHHHHH! Oooh, oooh! It hurts!" and he cradled his hand.

"Hey! Let's go back into the kitchen and see if we can find anything else!" Jaymes said, and he, Christian, and Riley went into the kitchen, leaving Huey and Jazmine together.

'_Hey, this'll be easy with Jazmine._' Huey thought.

"So, I guess I'm left to guard you...and no funny buisness either!"

"Funny buisness? Me? Yeah right..." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Jazmine only crossed her arms and stood sternly infront of him, glaring at him.

"So...uh...Jazmine..."

"YEAH?"

Huey looked down. "Now that here and everything...all alone and stuff...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I think you're kinda pretty..."

"Yeah, right."

"No really! Everytime you hug me and stuff, I wish I could hug you back, but with Cairo and Caesar and whoever else is around, they'll make fun of me for liking you..."

"...R-R-Really...?"

"Uh huh. And...I've always liked you...I just never worked up the courage to tell you..."

"Oh, Huey..."

"So, um...I'd really like it if you'd untie me...please...?"

"Well, I'd guess it would be oka-...WAIT A MINUTE! I see what you're trying to do! Well it's not gonna work!"

"We can go make out."

"Okay!" and she untied Huey.

"Alright, Jazmine, close your eyes."

"Oh, Huey..." she giggled as she closed her eyes.

But he creeped up behind her, and pushed her into the chair, then tied her up.

Jazmine's eyes shot open. "Wh-What? HUEY!"

"God, that was way too easy. Why didn't I think of that at Paige's party?"

"But-But Huey! I thought you really l-l-l-liked me!"

"Well, Jazmine, you thought wrong. And, you're pretty damn gullible, too."

Jazmine started to cry. "H-H-Huey...?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Christian screamed as he came out of nowhere and tackled Huey.

"Damn! Nice tackle, Chris!" Riley exclaimed. "You ever play football?"

"Naw, I just watch Ames when she plays her NFL video game.

"That was SO totally awesome, Prince!" Jaymes said.

"MYNAMEISCHRISTIAN!" Christian yelled in one breath, twitching as he said so.

Jaymes looked at Christian's twitching, and slowly back away.

"Oh, thank goodness you caught him, Christian!" Jazmine exclaimed.

Riley grabbed Huey from under Christian so that Christian could get up.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing..." he said as he untied Jazmine.

"Nuh uh! That was a big something!" and she kissed Christian on the cheek, causing him to blush a tinge of light pink on his cheeks.

"HEY! BACK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND NIGGA!" Huey yelled as he tried to get at Christian.

"I thought you didn't like her," Riley said as he fought to keep a stuggling Huey in his grasp.

"Uh...did I just say what I think I said...?" Huey asked, his face in a shock.

"Yup." Jazmine smirked.

"Shit," Huey muttered, then he came up with a quick idea. "You is in a dream, Jazmine... ... ...Please excuse my atrocious grammar..."

"Man, you are one messed up nigga," Christian said as he put Huey into the chair and tied him back up.

"I'm hungry again," Jaymes piped up, "Got any gel-a-to?"

"What's gelato?" Riley asked.

"Italian ice cream," Jaymes replied.

"WHY would Cindy have Italian ice cream HERE when-" Jazmine started.

"They got Chocolate and Pistachio," Christian said, already checking the freezer, "Take your choice.

"Whoa, seriously?" Riley said surprisingly, and Jazmine just shut her mouth and shook her head.

"My favorite kinds!" Jaymes exclaimed. "I'll have both please!"

"Okie-doke." Riley got out bowls and the ice cream. "How many scoops you want?"

"Two Pistachio and seventeen Chocolate please!"

"Oka-"

"RILEY!" Jazmine yelled.

"What?"

"You can't give Jaymie nineteen scoops of ice cream!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I doubt he'll eat that much."

"Well, how much should I give him?"

"About three medium scoops. One chocolate and two pistachio."

"Yes, Miss Dictator..." Riley muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Can I have some ice cream?" Huey asked as he swung his legs back and forth in the chair.

"Gelato," Christian corrected.

"Yeah, what he said." Huey said.

"NO!" The others yelled as they crossed their arms and stared at Huey sternly.

"Yeah, okay, well I was just asking. Well, what about a nice helping of UNTIE ME NOW!" Huey said as he struggled even more.

"Sorry bud, but you ain't getting out any time soon," Christian said.

Huey groaned, and the others went back to what they were doing.

"C'mooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn," Huey begged, "It's so BORING being tied up in a chair..."

"Too bad," Jazmine said, "You got yourself into this mess, and this is the end result."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"What IF you do?" Riley asked.

"Do I get out of the chair?"

"Nope!" Christian said.

"You know, you guys are cruel and unusual."

"Why, thank you!" Riley said.

"Oh, hi Amy."

Amy walked into the kitchen, groaning and holding her head. "Mrrrrm...Hey, whatchu guys up to?" But then she finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"AMY!" Christian cried out, and he ran and knelt down by her side. "Don't worry, I know how to do CPR!" and he took a deep breath.

"It's okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Amy cried out as she woke up instantly, still feeling drowsy.

"Awww..." Christian groaned as he let out his breath.

"See what we did to Huey?" Riley said.

Amy then stood up. "Yeah. Way better than what me, Cindy, and Khoi did. We actually tried to catch him with our BARE hands!" she looked at Huey. "Have you ever considered taking depressants?"

"No," Huey groaned.

"Yay!" Jaymes shouted as he finally got his ice cream. Everyone stared at him as he ate his ice cream fast and messy. He burped when he finished.

"Aunt Amy, I'm tired." He then yawned in a super cute way, and went up drowsily to Amy and hugged her around her waist.

"Awww...he's so cute when he's not hyper," Amy cooed.

"He can sleep in my bed," Riley said.

"Okay, be right back."

She left the room with Jaymes hand in hers, and they went into Riley's messy room, where Jaymes crawled into bed and curled up into a ball.

"Where are the Marshmellowzillas?" Jaymes asked drowsily.

"In dreamland, Jaymie, in dreamland." and she kissed him on the forehead. "G'night, Jaymie."

He then burped one of those loud, disusting burps. "Yummy marshmellow..."

"Ewww...cuteness gone," she groaned, and she left the room and went back into the kitchen.

"Did'ja kiss him good night?" Christian asked.

"Yeah."

"Awww..."

"And I realized something."

"Do tell," Riley said.

"I'm turning into my mother..."

"Oh shit," Christian groaned, "I know your mother. She hates my ass."

"We all hate your ass, nigga," Riley said.

Christian groaned louder as he stared at Riley angrily.

"Hey, me and Huey don't even have a mom. Well technically we do, before she sent us out here. But I don't think granddad counts as a mom. Does Mommy Robbie sound good to you?"

"Nooooooooo...?" Christian said uneasily.

"Then I guess mom's in Chicago."

"Guys, I'm crashing..." Huey said, "Can I go now?"

"No." Christian said point blank.

"...Can we play video games then...?"

"Ooooh! Can we?" Amy asked, her face lit up.

Riley shrugged. "I guess we can."

"Cool! What systems you got?" Amy asked.

"Gamecube, PS2, Xbox 360, and Wii."

"What games for Wii?"

"Uhhm..." Riley then walked over to the game cabinet and filed through the games. "Wii sports, Wii play, Wii sports resort, Sonic and the Secret rings, Mar-" He then looked over at Huey, who had begun twitching. "I mean That Plumber Guy Kart, Super That Plumber Guy Brothers, and That Plumber guy and Sonic at the Olympic games."

"Let's play that last one! You got everything unlocked right?"

"Uh...I think so."

"Good! Hey Jaz, you wanna play?"

"No, thanks. I'll just sit here and watch." and she hopped up on the couch.

"Alright, Huey," Christian said, "If we untie you, you gotta promise that you won't go all crazy again OR go get anymore sugar. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good boy." and he untied Huey.

"FINALLY! Freedom!" Huey shouted as he got down on his hands and knees and kissed the floor.

"Errrr..." Christian muttered as he stared at Huey.

Huey then got up and straightened himself up. "I call dibs on Sonic!"

"Oooh! I call dibs on Silver!" Christian said.

"Christian, Silver's not in this game, remember?" Amy said as she helped Riley set up the game.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_When SEGA first had the idea of M & S at Olympic games..._

Mr. Yuji Naka was sitting down with Silver and the pair were discussing the game.

"Silver, would you like to compete in the Beijing Olympics with the other Nintendo characters?"

"Aren't the Olymics where you have to do all that physical activity shit for medals?"

"...Yes..."

"Pfft! Count me out!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Present Day..._

"Oh yeah...grrr...fine, I'll be Blaze."

"Ooooh! I would've chosen her!" Jazmine said.

"Well, she's the only other All-Around Sonic character..."

"True, true."

"Aiight guys," Riley said. "I'm first player with Shadow, Ames is second player with Amy-"

"Whoo!" Amy exclaimed.

"Huey's third player with Sonic, and Christian's fourth player with Blaze."

He threw them the designated remotes.

"Awww...why am I fourth?" Christian complained.

"Cuz I said so, nigga," Riley answered point blank.

The Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games Title screen came on, and the them music played.

"Ooh! Ooh! There's Sonic!" Huey shouted.

"Yeah...yippie..." Christian groaned.

"Aiight, whatchu guys wanna do?" Riley asked.

"Just pick a random circuit," Amy said.

"Aiight."

He went to circuit, then free circuit, then random circuit, clicked 4 players, and then they each chose the character they wanted to play as. The tv loaded the screen, and showed that dream tennis was the first event.

"Ah, shit, I suck at this one," Huey groaned.

"Sweet! I love this game!" Riley exclaimed as he chose to accept the circuit challenge. The others declined.

The tv showed that Blaze was against Shadow, and Sonic was against Amy.

"Awesome! I'm SO totally gonna win!" Amy exclaimed.

"Blaze versus Shadow!" the tv announced.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Six minutes..._

"Awww...you beat me..." Christian groaned.

"You bet I whooped your ass!" Riley shouted. "I hit you with my special shot five fucking times nigga!"

"Amy versus Sonic!" the tv announced.

Huey gulped.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Four minutes..._

"Whoo! YOU SUCK HUEY! IN YOUR FACE!" Amy jumped up and down as she pointed her finger at Huey.

Huey's bottom lip quivered like he was about to cry.

"What?" she shrugged. "I'm competitive!"

"Shadow versus Amy!" the tv announced.

"Pffft! This'll be easy!" Riley boasted.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Three minutes..._

Riley stared at the tv disbelievingly. "...I...lost...?" He sunk to the ground on his knees.

"WHOOOOOO! Alright!" Amy cheered.

"Awesome! Girl Power!" Jazmine exclaimed and the two of them high fived each other.

The tv was loading the screen, and it showed that the next event was rowing.

"Pffft! This'll be easy!" Amy boasted.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Three minutes..._

Amy stared at the tv disbelievingly. "I...I...lost...?" She sunk to the groung on her knees like Riley did earlier.

"Whoo! I won! I won! I won!" Christian cheered as he did a victory dance and rubbed it in Amy's face big time.

Amy, being a sore loser, got up from the floor, and walked over to the Wii and turned it off.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Everybody in the room exclaimed.

"Ames is just cranky 'cause she hasn't gotten any BEAUTY SLEEP," Christian whispered into Riley's ear as Amy stomped angrily away.

"I need some comfort food," Amy groaned as she went into the kitchen.

"Well, now what?" Riley asked. "Ames is just gonna engorge herself in ice cream slash gelato, and WE got nothing to do!"

"We could do a pillow fight...?" Christian suggested.

"Oh! I know!" Jazmine piped up, and she smiled evily.

The boys gulped and looked at each other nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

_Woodcrest Park (2:00 A.M.)_

"Sooooo, lemme find out we going to a carnival in the middle of the night..." Riley said.

"Cuz carnivals are fun!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they might not be open at 2 A.M." Riley countered.

"Well, maybe it's an all night carnival!"

"Then why do we have to walk here? There was a perfectly good car in Cindy's garage!" Christian complained.

"Not at these gas prices!"

"It's a hybrid..." Christian moaned.

"Man, I seriously can't believe we're going to a CARNIVAL!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"Why? It's just a stupid carnival," Huey said.

"JUST...A STUPID...CARNIVAL?" Amy asked angrily to Huey.

Huey stared at Amy, frightened by her expresion.

"It just so happens that I won my first teddy bear at a carnival! Don't you remember, Christian? You won it for me! I remember it like it was just yesterday..."

"Oh God, not this story..." Christian groaned.

**Flashback (Amy: 8, Christian: 7 1/2)**

"C'mon Chris! One more time on the bumper cars!"

Christian stopped eating his pink cotton candy. "Are you kidding me? I'm still trying to recover from the last time you gave me a whiplash!"

"Damn, Chris, you're such a whimp! Why can't you be more like that amazing Brody Wallace?" She sighed out a lovestruck sigh after saying Brody's name.

"Brody Wallace is just a big fat know-it-all jerk who...thinks he knows it all!"

"I bet he does know everything. He's _sooo_ smart."

Christian took another bite of his cotton candy in envy and jealousy.

"Hey, there he is! Hey, Brody!" she cried out as she ran over to him.

"Just kill me now, why don't you?" Christian muttered as he looked up at the sky.

"Oh, hey Ames," Brody greeted as he just took notice of Amy. For an 10-year-old, Brody was pretty good looking.

"Hiya Brody," Amy giggled.

"Hey, you're not here with that dork, Christian, are ya?"

"AHEM!" Christian said as he materialized right next to Amy.

"Oh. Riiiiiiiiight." Brody said akwardly. "So, Ames, you see that bear over there?" he pointed to a teddy bear on a vendor's wall. "You like it?"

"Awww! It's so cute!"

"I'll win it for ya." and he winked at her.

"O-O-Okay..." she swooned.

"Coolio." then he turned to the vendor man and handed him a dollar. "I'll have a go at it."

"Okie-doke, c'mon over to station 7."

Amy squealed and turned to face Christian. "He's gonna win me a teddy bear!"

"Step right up, folks! We still have one station open! Just shoot the water gun on the target to fill it to the meter and win!" The vendor man shouted out.

"Not if I can help it!" Christian said, his face set. He threw down his cotton candy, but regretted it a second later after he realized he just wasted perfectly good cotton candy, and he handed the vendor man a dollar. "I'll play too."

"Alright, the seats are filled! Step on over to station 8 kid."

Christian walked over to his station and sat on the stool, his teeth gritted as he gripped the gun.

"What are you doing?" Brody asked.

"Winning Amy that bear!"

Brody began snickering, causing Christian to groan disheartedly.

"Do you really think you can win against me? Let alone the other six kids?"

"YES!"

"Well, we'll see about that," and Brody grasped the gun and aimed at the target.

"Alright kiddies!" The vendor man shouted. "On your mark...get set...GO!"

Both boys shoot at their target with dead-on accuracy. Brody and Christian are neck and neck. Just a few more inches and...

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" The vendor man shouted.

"Sorry 'bout your luck, Christian, but-"

"Congratulations, number 8!"

"WHOO!" Christian cheered.

"Yeah, Christian!" Amy cheered.

"What? How did you...?" Brody asked dumbfoundedly.

"Pure skill."

"Which one ya want kid?" The vendor man asked as he gestured the wall of prizes.

"That one, please," Christian pointed to the bear that Amy wanted.

"'Ere ya go, kid," The vendor man said as he handed him the bear.

"There you go, Ames," Christian gave Amy the bear.

"Awww...thanks, Chrissy," Amy sighed, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Gosh, it was nothing," Christian said as he blushed a tainted shade of light pink.

"Hey pothead!" Brody called.

Christian turned around. "Excuse m-"

And Brody him square in the face.

**End Flashback/Resume Story**

"And that was the first time someone called the police to break up one of Christian's fights," Amy said.

"And my first black eye," Christian said as he rubbed his left eye.

"Awww! That was very sweet of you, Christian!" Jazmine said, then she eyed Huey.

Huey noticed Jazmine's stare of death. "What? You want me to get beat up? Don't hold your breath."

"No, I don't want you to get beat up. I'd die if anything happened to that handsome face of yours." and she pinched Huey's cheeks.

He pushed her hands away from his face. "Really now..." He then started crossing his eyes really hard.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I heard that if you crossed your eyes, they stay like that."

"Okay, guys, here we are!" Amy exclaimed.

The gang stares at the large lot full of various rides and concession stands, accompanied by the screams of children and adults riding thrill rides. Most importantly, the Ferris wheel in the background is spinning triumphantly, lighting up to show different star patterns which Christian is 'oooh'ing and 'ahhh'ing at.

"Let's go through the Tunnel of Love!" Jazmine exclaimed as she grabbed Huey's wrist.

"WOAH! Jazmine! Leggo! GAAAH!" Huey screamed as he was dragged off by Jazmine.

"C'mon Christian! I think I see the bumper cars again!" Amy cried out as she grabbed Christian's wrist.

"Not again!" Christian screamed as he was dragged off by Amy.

"Wait!" Riley shouted, but everyone was gone and left him alone, and he sighed.

"There you are!" A voice called from behind him.

"Wha-? Cindy? What are you doing here?"

She scootered her way over and stopped next to Riley. "You guys are dumbasses! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you guys were like...kidnapped or something..." she then looked around her. "And why did you guys run off to the carnival at 2 in the morning?"

"It's a long story..." Riley said as a roller coaster flew by past them, catching his eye. "OH! Oh God, yes! C-Merph, see that coaster?"

"Yeah, what about i-"

"It's got this awesome loop at the very end of it and it's supposed to be totally bitchin'! C'mon, ride it with me! Please please please please pleeeeeeaassseee?"

Cindy groaned. "...Oh, alright, fine...if you insist..."

"YESSSSSS! C'mon!" And he grabbed Cindy's arm as he dragged her to the coaster called 'Gravitational Fall'.

"Nyah! Stop dragging me, dumbass! I can walk just fine, ya know!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Christian and Amy (2:15 A.M.)_

Amy had dragged Christian all the way to the bumper cars.

"Oh, c'mon Amy!" Christian whined. "Not this again!"

"Don't be such a cry-baby, Chris!"

"I'm not trying to be one! I'm just remembering the last time when you gave me a whiplash!"

They climbed into separate cars, and they waited as other people piled into their cars. Christian sunk lower into his chair, scared that Amy might hurt him again. The guy who ran the ride went to the control booth and pressed the start button. Soon all the cars jerked forward as they were allowed to drive.

Amy had tooken off and was in hot pursuit of Christian. "Come back coward! Lemme cream your ass like I have countless times before!"

"No way Jose!" Christian cried out, and he shrieked as Amy swerved her car in his side, sending him spinning out of control.

"You just got served!" she yelled.

"Not if I can help it!"

He righted his car and sped up until he rammed Amy in her back.

"HEY!"

"Gotcha back!"

Amy turned her car right around, and drove it into the front Christian's car, causing to go flying out of his car backwords and land outside the bumper car track, hitting his head on the concrete.

"Oh my gosh! Chris!"

Amy jumped out of her car and ran to Christian's side. He was holding his head.

"Damn Ames! You didn't have to knock me so hard!"

"I'm sooooooo sorry Chrissy!"

"Yeah yeah! Quit your damn whining and help me up!"

Amy helped Christian up, but then they heard a smirk from near by, and a voice call at them.

"Well, well. Little Christian. Still acting all clumsy as usual."

The two of them turned around to see Brody Wallace come towards them. After so long, he still looked good, and Amy's eyes glistened over as a lovestruck stare overcame her.

"H-H-Hey Brody."

"Wuz good, Ames?"

She giggled and Christian groaned a growl of jealousy.

"I see you're still hanging around dorky Christian."

"HEY!" Christian cried out.

"Shut it, Blazian boy. Hey Ames," Brody said as he pointed at a teddy bear over a vendor's booth, "You see that bear? You want it?"

"Uh huh!"

"I'll win it for you." He handed the vendor guy a dollar.

"Station 7." The vendor man said. "Step right up folks! One more station open! Shoot the target with the water gun and win!"

Christian got up and growled. He handed the vendor man a dollar. "Station 8, kid." the vendor man told him.

"What are you doing?" Brody asked as Christian sat at the stool next to him.

"Winning that teddy bear for Amy." he replied as he gripped the gun hard, his face set.

"What makes you think you'll beat me again? Let alone six other losers?"

"I just will."

"Hey, let's make this a bit more interesting."

"I'm listening."

"Whoever wins between the two of us not only wins the bear, but gets to date Amy."

"And if someone loses?"

"The loser has to stay away from Amy."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Alright kids!" The vendor man yelled. "On your mark...get set...GO!"

The two guys shot the target with dead on accuracy. They were neck and neck. Just a few more inches and-

"We have a winner!" The vendor man shouted.

"Sorry, Christian, but once again, it looks like-"

"Congradulations Number 8!"

"YES!" Christian cried out.

"Way to go Chris!" Amy shouted as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Which one you want kid?" The vendor guy asked, gesturing towards his wall of prizes.

"That one." Christian pointed at a teddy bear.

"'Ere you go, kid," The vendor man handed him the bear.

"Here you go, Ames." Christian handed her the bear, to which Amy hugged tightly.

"Oh Chris! You shouldn't have! I love it!" she cried out as she hugged him tightly.

"Gosh, it was nothing." He said, his cheeks turning a tinted shade of pink.

"Hey Knucklehead Dork!" Brody called.

Christian turned around. "Excuse m-"

Brody swung, but Christian ducked, came back up quick, and punched Brody square in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Christian!" Amy cried out in surprise.

"Well, I didn't know what to do! I didn't want him to swing and hit m-"

But he was interrupted by Amy grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him. When she pulled away, both of their cheeks had turned a rosy pink.

"You didn't have to do that for me." she whispered.

"It was my pleasure." he whispered back.

They walked away from the booth, hand in hand, with Amy clutching the teddy bear to her side.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Riley and Cindy (2:15 A.M.)_

Riley had dragged Cindy to the new roller coaster, Gravitational Fall. They got in the long line of people who were waiting to ride.

"OHMYGOSH! C-MERPH! IREALLYWANNARIDETHISRIDE! THISWAITISGONNAKILLME!"

"Reezey! Don't say it all in one breath dumbass!"

"Sorry! I just can't wait! This is so fucking exciting!"

"Meanwhile we gotta in this long shitty line!"

"But it'll be worth it!"

They waited...and waited...and waited...and waited. After 25 minutes of waiting, they finally were at the front of the line waiting be seated. When the next track came in, and everyone emptied out the seats, Riley squealed in delight and jumped into the cart.

"Why are you like that?" Cindy asked as she got in next to him.

"Like what?"

"Like a child?"

"Because it's fun!"

The handrails came down, and the person running the ride came over to check to see if the handrails were down tight enough, causing Riley to squeal with even more delight.

"Everyday, you act more and more like a five year old," Cindy groaned as the ride started and took off.

They were going at a flat line, turned to the right, and proceeded to climb up a steep hill. Riley was bouncing up and down, unable to conceal his joy.

"C-Merph! Thank you for riding with me! I'm ready for this ride!"

"Yeah, yeah. Meanwhile, if you bounce anymore, you just might spring right off the coaster and spiral to the ground." her face lit up at the thought of a squashed Riley in the ground. "On the other hand, keep on bouncing."

They climbed up more and more until they finally stopped at the very top. Cindy and Riley looked down in horror. The drop down was 200 ft. And to make it worse, they were sitting in the very front.

"Reezey?"

"Yeah C-Merph?"

"Hold me. And whatever you do, DON'T...LET...GO!"

Riley grabbed Cindy's arm. Cindy dug her nails into Riley's hand. Then, the coaster dropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pair screamed at the top of their lungs as they plunged 200 feet to the ground at about 80 miles an hour. The hill was at a 90 degree angle, and just as it looked like they were certain to crash through the track, they quickly changed at an angle, and were going at a straight line. going over various humps and hills.

"REEZEY!"

"YEAH?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OFF OF THIS FUCKING KILLER COASTER!"

"I'LL JUST BE GLAD IF WE EVEN LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THIS!"

They closed their eyes for the rest of the ride. The coaster sped on. They finally reached the loop-de-doops. There were three large ones, each of them 100 feet off the ground. It was here the coaster sped up, changing from 80 miles to 110 miles as the coaster charged through the last three loops. Finally they came to the end. Riley and Cindy climbed out, very shaken by their ordeal.

"That...was fucking...AWESOME!" Cindy cried out.

"I toldja C-Merph! I toldja!"

"Hey, let's go find the others!"

"Aiight! And if we have time, we'll come back here!"

"Fine with me!"

Arm in arm, they skipped off, Cindy's windswept hair a complete mess.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Huey and Jazmine (2:15 A.M.)_

Jazmine had dragged Huey all the way to the tunnel of love, where they waited in line with all the other the couples. There was just one difference that separated Huey and Jazmine from the others in line: The other couples were actually _in love_ with each other.

"Jazmine, I really don't wanna do this!"

"Oh c'mon Hueykins! This'll be fun!"

"Hueykins? Really?"

"Yes, really! Oh we're gonna have a romantic time in here!"

"Dammit..."

Huey looked over the pier and literally froze. He had forgotten that the ride was taking place on a little boat for two. But it wasn't the boat that made him concerned. What made him scared was the fact that if they were in a boat, that meant they would be floating...over _water_.

"J-J-J-Jazmine?"

"Yes, my handsome Hueykins?"

"Why didn't you tell me we'd be floating over w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-"

"Water?"

"Yes, that word!"

"Well didn't you know beforehand that the tunnel of love always floats on water?"

"Had I known that, do ya think we'd be here?"

"Don't sweat it, Hueykins, I'll help you get in the boat."

Pretty soon, they had reached the front of the line, and when their turn came, an empty boat sailed its way towards them. Jazmine got in first, but Huey wwas hesitant to get in.

"C'mon Huey!"

"Jazmine, I'm a little scared..." Huey whispered to her as he pointed down at the water.

"Don't worry, just grab my hand and I'll help you in." she whispered back.

She held his arm, and slowly and gently, Huey lowered himself into the boat. The person in charge of the ride made sure that the seat belt was buckled and that the two were safe inside.

"Now, you two lovebirds have a good time!" He told them as he started the ride. Jazmine squealed in delight as she clung onto Huey, and Huey groaned as he wondered why he was on the ride to begin with.

They sailed into the tunnel where there were romantice animations playing on the wall and romantic displays of people and animal statues engaging in loving acts such as hugging, kissing, and cuddling. Jazmine 'oooh'ed, 'ahhh'ed, and sighed at her surroundings. Huey was disgusted by the mere sight of it. He looked over the edge of the boat into the water and stared at his reflection. Despite his fear of water, he felt the sudden urge to jump out the boat and drown.

Halfway through the ride, Huey turned to look at Jazmine, only to find that the way Jazmine was staring at the statues and the animations, and the way the pink, purple, and red lighting hit her face at an angle made her look quite pretty. Even her Emerald green eyes stood out from her face.

"Jazmine."

"Hmmm?"

She turned to look at him, and uttered out a small gasp when Huey place the palm of his hand on her cheek.

"Jazmine."

"Yes, Huey?"

"There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"It's about your face..."

"Yes...?" the suspence was killing her as she sported a small smile.

"You should really wipe out that eye booger that's sitting there on the inner corner of your eye."

She huffed out a frustrated sigh and wiped her eye.

"Way to be romantic, Huey Freeman!"

"Hey, I didn't say I'd actually be romantic."

She turned away, and placed her chin in her hand as she stared at the scenery with a frustrated look on her face. Huey leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to snap back around and look at him, eyes widening.

"I also didn't say I'd surprise you."

"I didn't say you couldn't surprise me." she giggled softly.

"Oh. Then you'll be just fine then."

She laughed softly as she playfully hit him on his chest, before resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand for the rest of the ride. When it ended, they unbuckled the seat belt, and climbed out. Jazmine was about to skip off when Huey yanked her by the wrist.

"Ow! Huey! What gives?"

But he pulled her back into his chest. When she looked up at him, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"Aye, what can I say? When I actually give a damn, I can surprise anyone."

"You sure surprised me tonight..."

"I guess I did. Oh, and Jazmine, one more thing."

"Anything Hueykins..." Her eyes glistened over and she became lovestruck.

Huey then transistioned from a normal voice to a growling tone. "If you as so much as _HINT_ to the others as to what happened between us just now, I'll kill your ass so bad, it won't even be funny."

"...Fine..."

She linked her arm with Huey, and the duo walked off to find the others.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_The Fairway (2:45 A.M.)_

The group all met up in the Fairway, an area where the food court was found. They sat down at a table.

"So," Cindy began, "How was everyone's night-morning so far?"

"Well Christian won me another teddy bear!" Amy squealed as she kissed Christian on the cheek.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." Christian said as he blushed again.

"Me and Huey went on the Tunnel of Love!" Jazmine sighed as she put her head on Huey's shoulder.

"And I hated every moment of it." Huey stated as he pushed Jazmine off him. He wasn't about to admit anytime soon that he actually liked it, or reveal that he kissed her.

"Snore. Bo-o-o-o-o-ring!" Riley said. "Me and C-Merph went on the sickest coaster!"

"Ooooh! Gravitational Fall?" Christian said.

"Yuppers!" Cindy exclaimed.

"We should go on it!" Amy said. The others agreed.

"Well let's go then!" Riley said.

They all got up, but a voice called out to them.

"Stop right there! You gang of college teens!"

They turned around. A police officer was comming towards them, and Brody Wallace was following. Christian smirked with a satisfied look as he noticed that Brody had a cut lip and a bruised, puffy jaw.

"That's him officer! That's the guy who assulted me!" Brody cried out as he pointed at Christian.

"Son, you're under arrest." The officer said as he took out his handcuffs and waited for Christian to step forward.

"Guys! What do we do?" Christian whispered.

"I have an idea," Riley whispered, "It's not a really smart idea, but it's better than nothing."

"What is it?" Cindy whispered.

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Riley screamed at the top of his lungs.

Without second thoughts, the gang took off through the park.


	7. Chapter 7

_Woodcrest Park (3:00 A.M.)_

The gang fled throughout the park. Police officers were in hot pursuit of them, destined to capture them.

"Reezey!" Cindy yelled.

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be the most _stupidest_ idea I've heard and done all night!"

"Well, Didn't you hear me say that it wasn't a smart idea?"

"Cindy, we might as well! I don't wanna get arrested!" Christian yelled.

The gang fled up The Hill and landed in the usual spot. They hid behind the oak tree and made sure to conceal themselves. Below, police officers ran right past The Hill, still trying to find them.

"Cindy, fleeing from the police was the best thing to do!" Riley said.

"Are you kidding me?" Huey said disbelievingly. "You do realize that all of us are in trouble now! And if they manage to catch Christian now, he'll be in more trouble than he already is!"

"So? It's just Christian!"

"HEY!" Christian cried out in offence.

"Maybe so," Huey continued, "But remember our little "bet" a few years back when we decided to switch places for a week? The police are still on our asses about that, and if the two of us get caught, we'll face jail time too!"

"Dammit!" Riley cried out. Unfortunately, he cried it out a bit too loud.

"They're up there ontop of that hill!"

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!...AGAIN!" Riley shouted.

They took off down the otherside of The Hill, the way that faced the city, and ran off. They reached the sidewalk and and took off even faster. The police were comming behind them.

"EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!" Riley shouted out when it became obvious that they wouldn't survive running together.

They didn't know how long they ran together after that remark, but eventually, they split up without even knowing.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_The Original Freeman House (3:22 A.M.)_

The Old Freeman house, where Huey and Riley first moved in and grew up in Woodcrest, was still where it was: across the street from Tom Dubois' house. Ever since the boys moved out and Granddad passed away, the house has been mainly used for storage. When the boys decide to get married and settle down to the start of their own family lives, the house would then be sold.

Huey had run all the way here. His old instincts had tooken him to the place where he grew up. And he was damn right happy at that moment that the house was still there.

"Thank God," He muttered under his breath.

He unlocked the front door, ran inside, locked it shut, and pulled back the curtains. He didn't want the cops to find him there. He moved over to the couch to catch his breath. Just then, the front door opened up again. He turned around, ready to greet Riley, only to see Jazmine plop down next to him on the couch.

"Jazmine?"

"Huey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had Riley's keys for some reason, and so I let myself in."

"Or...you _stole_ Riley's keys, _followed_ me here, and came into the house to have another lip lock session with me!"

"Well, last time I checked, _you_ kissed _me_!"

"That was an accident!"

"Sure didn't seem like an accident to me!"

"When are you gonna get it through your thick, naive skull that I don't like you and that I'll never have any romantic feelings for you?"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss me back at the park?"

"Because the mood was right _only for that moment_! I meant nothing else of it!"

"So you don't like me?"

"How many times do I have to say it? NO!"

It got silent as they sat there staring at each other. But for some reason, at the same time, it got immensely hotter and hotter. Huey could feel his body temperature rising, and so did Jazmine.

"Well, I don't like you either, Huey Freeman!"

"That's good to know! Because I wouldn't like you even if we were the last two people on this Earth!"

More silence. The temperature was even hotter. Before they knew it, Huey and Jazmine lunged forward, and locked lips as they kissed passionately. They grabbed each other's face as Jazmine fell on top of Huey.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Woodcrest Woods (3:25 A.M.)_

Christian, Amy, and Cindy had ran together into the woods. They kept on running, no stopping to break, for they didn't know how much longer they had till the cops caught up with them, nor did they know if the cops had stopped.

"How...much...longer...?" Christian asked, panting heavily.

"Just keep going!" Cindy yelled.

"Those coppers aren't gonna catch us!" Amy yelled.

They kept going, but then Christian tripped over a thick tree branch and laid sprawled-eagle on the ground, out of breath. Amy and Cindy stopped, and went back to him.

"I guess it's time we took a break..." Amy panted as she rubbed Christian's back

"Yeah...a break sounds good right now..." Cindy panted as she slumped to the ground and laid across Christian's butt. Even though she was on her college basketball team, she had never felt so much soreness in her legs.

"What are we gonna do, Cindy?"

"Well I dunno...Riley, Jazzy, and Huey split up from us, so I don't know if they hid, or got caught."

Just then, they heard footsteps comming from all around.

"C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" CIndy yelled as she scrambled up to her feet.

Amy jumped up, and the two girls grabbed Christian by the arms and pulled him up. They took off again. They just had to get out of these woods. The cops were drawn to them like a magnet.

"Oh my God! We're almost there!" Cindy cried out as she saw the other side with no trees.

"We can do this! C'mon Christian! Keep running!"

"I'm...trying!...My...legs...hurt...so...fucking...much!" Christian yelled out in agony.

They ran more and more, until they came to the end. But suddenly, they tried skiddind and turning around, but with no avail. The cops were on the other side, and they caught the three of them.

"Three down...three to go!" One of the cops yelled.

"Aww man!" Chirstian cried out.

The police escorted them down into the police cars, and the three of them were whisked away to the Jailhouse.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Woodcrest Suburbs (3:33 A.M.)_

Riley had stolen someone's bike. He didn't know who, and he couldn't care less. He raced all the way back to the Old Freeman House. He didn't know where his set of keys were, but luckily, he had a spare. He shook as he fought to open the door.

"C'mon...c'mon...open you fucking door!" Riley muttered under his breath.

Finally he opened the door, and slammed it shut. But when he turned around, he faced a sight he didn't want to see.

"AHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"RILEY!"

"HUEY! JAZZY!"

Huey and Jazmine were completely naked on the couch, and they were right in the middle of their love making. Riley quickly averted his head.

"PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" He yelled at them, bending over to make retching noises.

"Well _soooorrryy_ you had to see that!" Jazmine said as she and Huey scrambled to put back on their clothes.

"Damn Huey! I should've known that your hatred for Jazmine all these years was just you trying to relieve sexual tension!"

"How about you shutup and just pretend you didn't see it, God dammit!" Huey yelled.

"That's gonna be a bit hard to do now, considering that my eyes have been contaminated with this shit and I have just been mentally scarred for the rest of my fucking life!"

Huey and Jazmine finally got all their clothing articles on, but Riley still refused to look at them. Everytime he tried to, he only saw them naked.

"How much longer do you think we think till the cops come for us?" Jazmine asked.

"Not much longer..." Riley replied. "Once they check all the usual places and realize that I'm not there, they'll come for me here."

"How much time do you think we got?" Huey asked, getting up to stretch.

"'Bout five to ten min-"

But before he could finish, the door bust down, and the cops filed in, handcuffing them each.

"We caught the other three!" One of the cops yelled.

"Damn..." Riley muttered under his breath. That meant that Cindy and the other two had been caught as well.

They were escorted out of the house, stuffed into the police car, and were driven to the Jailhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

_Woodcrest Jailhouse (Holding Room) (3:50 A.M.)_

Cindy, Amy, and Christian sat in the holding room. The only advantage of being there was that they had a chance to rest and catch their breath.

"Damn...what a run..." Christian muttered, massaging his legs.

"Yeah...make that the last time I ever run in the woods again." Amy said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Remind me never to detour off in a heavily wooded area. EVER." Cindy panted as she bent over holding onto the bars of the cell.

"Make that the last time I ever let Jazmine convince me into going to a carnival at night." Christian muttered.

"At least you fought off Brody," Amy added with a small smile on her face.

"What good did that do? Because of him, we're in here, all because I decided to duck and punch him."

"Well, you fought for my honor, and that was very brave of you."

"I repeat: It got us locked up in here."

Amy scooted over next to Christian, and kissed him again. Christian caved in and kissed back. Cindy only retched.

"Aye! We don't got an extra room in here!" She called out to them.

They broke apart and gave Cindy the evil eye.

"What?" she asked them.

Soon, a cop came and opened the cell door.

"You have more friends here to join you."

Another cop came in, and behind them was a harrassed Huey, a pink-eared Jazmine, and a Riley who refused to look at anything but the ground. The cops closed the cell door and walked away.

"Damn Huey!" Cindy said as she looked him up and down. "What the cops do to you?"

"I tried to resist arrest when we pulled up in here. They started pushing me around, punching me, and kicked me in the balls."

"Awwwww!" Amy said.

"At least you guys didn't go running in the woods..." Christian grumbled.

"Y'all actually ran _through the woods_?" Jazmine questioned.

"Yes, because _someone_ doesn't know her fucking directions!" Christian said as he glared at Cindy.

"I said I was sorry Christian! God Dammit man! How about you grow a pair!" Cindy slammed at him.

"I would, but I'm still sore from tripping over that thick tree branch!"

"Well that was your own fault!"

"It wouldn't have been if we didn't run through the fucking woods to begin with!"

"Damn you guys! Calm down!" Jazmine shouted at them.

"You guys need a good hosing down!" Riley agreed.

"Christian's just lucky we're in here, or I would've kicked his ass big time!"

"Yeah, like some white, blond chick's gonna kick _my_ ass!"

Amy had to restrain Christian while Riley had to hold back Cindy.

"Damn! You guys have only been in here for about 20 minutes, and you're already wanting to rip each other's throats out!" Amy exclaimed.

"And this, Amy, is what jail does to you." Riley said.

"And how would you know Riles?"

"Believe me...I know."

However, Riley had resumed looking at the ground once more.

"Riley, why won't you look at us?"

"Because I saw things..."

He began shuffling uneasily.

"Things that I thought I would never _ever_ see in my life..."

Huey began to get restless, and Jazmine began blushing. Cindy was quick to notice the behavior.

"What happened you three?" she asked.

"Just stuff..." Huey replied in a low voice.

"Yeah...stuff..." Jazmine replied with a nervous giggle.

"Oh shit, I might as well tell 'em!"

"Riley, don't you dare!"

"They're bound to find out soon anyways!"

Christian, Amy, and Cindy turned to face Riley.

"What did you see, Reezey?" Cindy asked.

Riley eyed Huey and Jazmine from the side of his head before blurting out.

"I SAW HUEY AND JAZMINE BUTT-NAKED ON GRANDDAD'S OLD COUCH HAVING SEX!"

Christian looked at him with his bottom jaw nearly hitting the floor, Amy covered her mouth as her eyes opened wider when she looked over at Huey and Jazmine, and Cindy fell over on the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed her heart out.

"Wait...wait..." Cindy panted. "You mean to say...you saw...these two...actually..." And she busted out laughing some more.

"Welp, it was gonna happen someday soon." Christian said, a grin forming on his face.

"Well, yeah, but still so unexpected!" Amy said as she smiled at the now red-in-the-face pair.

"But I really hoped you enjoyed the show, Reezey." Cindy smirked at him.

"Why you say that C-Merph?"

"Because that's the closest you'll ever get to having sex with anyone!"

Riley growled loudly while everyone doubled up in laughter.

"I don't think Caesar would appreaciate you joking about stuff like this C-Merph!"

"Leave that dread-lock headed idiot out of this!"

"Funny. You sure didn't call him a dread-lock headed idiot when you had him sleep over in your room last month! Infact, I remember you calling him the God of love-making!"

Everyone laughed harder at this and tears streamed from their eyes while Cindy's whole face flushed a deep crimson red.

"I hate you Riley Freeman!"

"Well that's what you get for bringing boys over! Why make love to someone else when you got a rock stud love machine in the other bedroom?"

"Oh, you mean Johnny?" Cindy said as she smirked evily.

"Grrrr..." Riley groaned.

"Bro, she got you there." Huey pointed out.

"Thank you, brother who I caught having sex with a mulatto slut!" Riley fired at him.

Jazmine lunged out at Riley at that remark. She tackled him to the ground as she strangled him.

"I...AM..._NOT_...A...SLUT!" She yelled as she slapped him with each word she spat out.

Huey had to yank Jazmine off of him. Riley's face was a rosy red now from where Jazmine slapped him, and the spots burned like hell.

"Damn Jazzy!" Riley said as his eyes teared up from touching his face.

"I am NOT a slut, Riley Freeman!" Jazmine shouted at him.

"Whatever you say...mulatto slut."

This time, Huey restrained Jazmine as she nearly jumped at Riley again.

"So this is what jail does to you..." Amy said thoughtfully as she looked over at Jazmine.

"Yuppers, Amy." Riley nodded. "And this is why you must avoid it at every cost."

Finally, a cop came in the room, and opened up the cell door again.

"Alright, you guys are free to go."

"Seriously?" Riley looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yup. A young gentlemen happened to bail you guys out."

"Well who would bail _us_ out?" Huey asked.

The cop turned around to gesture to the doorway. Khoi walked in, holding a still-sleeping Jaymie in his arms.

"Khoi!" Christian cried out.

The gang had never been so happy to see him.

"Hey gang. I heard you guys got arrested. Figures y'all would." Khoi smirked.

The cop stood by so that the gang could leave the holding room.

"And don't get into anymore trouble!" The cop called after them.

As they left the Jailhouse, they finally breathed in the fresh air as they decided to walk home.

"FREEDOM!" Christian cried out as he fell to his knees and kissed the ground.

"Soooo we were only in there for 30 minutes..." Amy groaned as she looked at him.

"This is what Jail does to you Ames!" Christian shot back at her.

"So once again: 30 minutes."

"So C-Merph," Riley spoke up, "When's the next sleepover?"

Cindy turned around and punched Riley square in the eye, knocking him straight to the ground.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Cindy's house (4:21 A.M.)_

"So how'd you know we were in jail Khoi?" Amy asked.

The gang had settled back down in the kitchen, and Riley tended to his now newly-fresh black eye.

"Well, I had finally regained conciousness and recovered from chasing Huey on his sugar rush, and I noticed that you guys were gone, so I figured y'all had gone to that carnival. I just sat here and watched some tv, then next thing you know, I get a call asking if I knew you guys and that y'all were in jail. What exactly happened?"

"Well, like you said, we did go to the carnival," Christian said, "Then when I was at the bumper cars with Ames, we bumped into Brody Wallace, and I challeneged him to the water gun target game for Ames, then he tried to punch me, but I ducked and punched him, busting his jaw. He didn't seem too happy about that and called the cops on us."

"Which Reezey then suggested that we run from them," Cindy said as she looked evily at Riley. "And we broke out in a run. We split up after a while and me, Amy, and Christian ran through the woods."

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Christian muttered.

"Shutup. You're still alive aren't you? Anyways, the cops caught up with the three of us, and arrested us and stuffed us in their shitty police car and took us away."

"Meanwhile, I took off on my own." Riley said as he held a bag of ice to his eye. "Then I ran into Granddad's old house, because after all this time, I don't think the cops would have suspected me going in there anymore. Then I stumbled in, and caught these two having sex." He pointed over at Huey and Jazmine.

"Seriously?" Khoi asked as he looked over at Huey and Jazmine. "Well it's about God Damn time."

"Yeah, well I was scarred for life! But the cops found out we were there, and arrested us. Then Huey tried to resist, but the cops only kicked his ass." He finished with a smirk.

"You better shutup before I give you another black eye to go with the one you already have," Huey said sternly.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed our little adventure, I must say that I am dead tired now." Christian said as he stood up to stretch and yawn.

"Yeah, me too," Riley muttered as he stifled down a yawn. The others agreed.

"Fine. Y'all can all sleepover here tonight if y'all wanna." Cindy said as she yawned herself.

They left the kitchen, and disperesed to the living room where there were already pillows and blankets for everyone. Cindy and Riley went to Riley's room. Cindy picked up Jaymie off of Riley's bed.

"I'll put him in Johnny's room. He won't mind."

Riley crawled into his own bed. He turned over to face Cindy as she walked away with Jaymie in her arms.

"Hey C-Merph?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.

"Best sleepover ever." He muttered.

She started laughing softly as she shook her head.

"Just go to sleep 5-year-old idiot." She smirked.

"Whateva. Night C-Merph."

"Night Reezey."

She turned off the lights and left the room. Riley turned over as a smile crept onto his face. He the touched his eye.

"OW! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

His whole face still burned like hell from the beatdown he had recieved earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of that one! Please Review! And I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
